Back To The Future Band
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Ever wonder how Mcfly became Mcfly? How they got their name? How they came up with there first number one hit? How Busted broke up? And so,so much more! Drama, Angst, heavily strong friendship, sad, funny. It has it all.
1. The formation

~Okay, I've been thinking about writing another Mcfly fic for a while now, but couldn't ever come up with one, until now. So enjoy!~

Tom Fletcher, just a boy of 17, had met Danny Jones at auditions for the band, V. Tom had been asked to film the auditions. He agreed, since a couple of months before, he auditioned for a part, in the band, Busted, but lost out to the part to Charlie Simpson.

Danny Jones, a boy from Bolton, just turning 17, went to the band, V, auditions. There, he met Tom. Tom had been impressed with Danny's unique style.

Tom went up to Danny after his audition was over. "Hello, my name is Tom Fletcher." He extended his hand out for Danny to take. Danny smiled and took Tom's hand. "Danny, Danny Jones. Is there something I can do for you Tom?" Tom nodded and said, "I liked your performance, mate. It was brilliant."

"Thanks. I hope I don't get the part. I don't want to be stuck with them," He ponited to the members of V. "They look like they're no fun at all."

"Yeah, they don't. Ya know, I'm a singer too." Danny looked at him. "You don't say." Tom nodded. "And I bet you and me sound really good together." Tom was hinting his idea to his new friend. Danny was looking at the ground thinking about all of what Tom was telling him. "Like me and you, be in a band together?" Tom smiled, "Yeah. I mean we'll have to get a drummer and bass player, but I think we could do it, with the help of my friend, James Bounre. He's in Busted. He's a good song writer and I write songs too."

Danny looked up at Tom and said, "I think this might just work."

"So we're gonna do this?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled. "We're gonna do this."

A few weeks later they began writing songs, with the help of James Bourne, co - founder of the band, Busted. Eventually the duo moved into the Intercontinental Hotel in London to concentrate on their new band.

"Alright, we still need a drummer." Tom stated one night laying down on his bed in his and Danny's hotel room.

"Don't forget a bass player." Danny added.

Tom nodded, his blonde falling over his face. He swept out of his eyes with his hand. "We'll hold auditions in a couple of days. I'll call James." Tom immediantly got to work on calling James and telling him their plans.

And sure enough about a week later he, Danny and James were sitting at table side by side in a big room watching one drummer after the next. They had decided to just look for a drummer first. Tom wore a pair of ripped jeans and light green t - shirt with black and white vans. Danny sported a yellow shirt that said: Team yellow with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it.

The guy that was playing now was just beating the heck out of the drums. The tree musicians were flinching at every bang. Danny was covering ears, while James said, or rather yelled, "Man, is it that late already? I gotta go!" Tom grabbed his arm and yanked him down. James groaned.

"Okay, Johnny. Johnny. JOHNNY! THAT'S ENOUGH!," Tom yelled over the horrible noise. "Thank you." Johnny frowned and got up and left the room. "Wow I don't know how much more of this I can take." Tom said.

"What'd ya say, mate? I can't hear you, because my ears are full melted brain!" Danny said. Tom threw a pen at him, Danny tried to dodge it and ended up falling out of his chair. Tom sighed. "Okay, next!"

A boy around Danny and Tom's age stalked in with drum sticks in his hands, twirling them in between his fingers, absent mindedly. His hair was spicked up, brown with a bit of blonde at the tips. He wore a navy blue t - shirt, that said: Minnesota twins, and a pair of jeans.

"Name please?" Tom said.

"Harry Judd." The boy replied.

Tom nodded. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Tom, and this Danny and James." He pointed each of them. Harry nodded, smiling. He sat down behind the drums. "Is there anything in perticular you want me to play?" He asked.

Tom shook his head. "Not at all just give us a beat."

And Harry did just that.

Danny leaned over to Tom. "Hey, he's really good. I don't want to kill myself when he plays."

"Yeah, I think he's it, mate. I think that there's just a few more guys left. Don't even watch them. Give the job to this Harry, fellow." James agreed.

Tom nodded. "Okay, Harry." Harry immediantly stopped playing. You could tell he was nervous.

Tom smiled and said, "You got the job!"

Harry stared at them with a blank expression on his face for a few moments as if he were in shock, but he broke out into a huge smile and chuckled as if he couldn't believe this was happening. The three musicians had gotton up. Harry stood as well and walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around all three of them and hugged them tight. " I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" He said excitedly.

Tom chuckled and then winced. "No problem," He patted Harry's back, "Now let go. Can't breathe."

Harry released them.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Now, Harry moves into the hotel with me and you and tomorrow we start looking for bass player." Tom said.

"That alright with you Harry?" Harry nodded his head like a little kid being asked if he wanted ice cream.

That night Harry moved into the hotel with Tom and Danny. James had to go back to working on songs with Matt and Charlie. The two singers and drummer didn't talk all that much that night, because they were tired. Okay, well except Harry. He was too excited to sleep. His smile was plastered to his face since Tom said he was hired. Eventually Harry drifted off to sleep.

~Well, there you have it, chapter one! I've been really excited about starting this. So, I hope you like it. Love, Rachel.~


	2. The formation part 2

~Alrighty then. Here's Chapter two. I had a couple of different ways I wanted to start this chapter, but finally just picked one. And I hope it was the right one=D Your Friend, Rachel~

Discalimer: AH! I forgot about the disclaimer! Haha. I do not own any of the Mcfly/Busted boys. . . But I wish I did!

James busted through the in - progress band's hotel room and flicked on the lights. Harry jerked up so fast that he fell out of his bed. When Tom and Danny got the hotel room they got a room with four beds. Danny groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. "Who gave you a key to our room?" James walked over to Danny and grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it off of Danny, quikley. Danny shivered as the cold air hit his naked chest. "Tom did, mate." He smiled. "What bloody time is it?"

"Almost 7:30." James said looking at his watch.

Rubbing his eyes, Tom got out of bed. And began to get dressed. Harry picked himself up off the floor and did the same.

After several minutes of James bugging and annoying Danny, he finally got out of bed.

"Why do we have to get up this early?" Harry asked. He was almost afraid to complain or ask anything, because he thought that Danny and Tom would kick him out of the band, before he even got to play.

"Yeah", Danny agreed and Harry sighed in relief, "It's too bloody early for auditions."

"Because, mate, it's always good to get an early start." James smirked. And Danny once again groaned. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Dan. Now hurry up and get dressed. We gotta grab some breakfast and go to the auditions as soon as possible." James started to dig around in Danny's suit case, he threw a shirt at Danny and it hit him in the face. He grabbed it and grumbled. "Well, someone didn't wake up on the bright side of the bed." James stated.

"I woke up on the bright side of the bed, just too early." James ignored him and said, "I'll go pull the car around." He left to let the new band dress in private.

At the auditions around noon:

Danny was slightly banging his head on the table. They had looked at 23 different bass players and all of them were just as horrible as the last. "I want to go home."

Tom sighed. "I know, Danny. This isn't really turning out as well as I had planned. How many more do we got James?"

"Just one more. I believe."

"All right then, send him in."

"NEXT!" James yelled making the three new band mates flinch.

Not even a minute later a small boy walked in with his head down and stood in front of the four musicians. He shyly looked up at them. His hair was blonde with some brown mixed in here and there. It was spiked up in every which way. And he wore a khaki cut offs, a plain navy blue t - shirt with a blue and white plaid shirt over it. And he had very small metal gages in his ears. In his hand he held a guitar case.

He half smiled. The musicians could all tell he was nervous.

Tom smiled, as if to calm him. "Name please."

"Dougie, Dougie Poynter."

Danny laughed. And Tom and Harry each smacked him on the back of the head. "What," He looked at his friends, and then at Dougie, "I'm sorry mate. I think it's a cool last name. If it makes you feel any better. I have four names. Daniel Alan David Jones. Now try to write all of that on a name tag."

Dougie grinned a little.

Tom rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Dougie. "All right then. Show us what you got, Dougs."

Dougie nodded. And sat his guitar case on the floor gently, he opened it and took out a bright yellow bass guitar. He held it tightly as he began to play. It started off soft, but then it got louder and more rapid. Tom, Danny, James, and Harry smiled brightly at the young boy in front of them. After the song was over The Judges stood up and clapped loudly.

Dougie blushed.

Tom rushed around the table and put his arm around Dougie's shoulders. "That was brilliant! Welcome to the band!" Dougie jerked his attention to them all. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, you're the best we've seen all day!" Danny said, excitedly.

"Wow. Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem. You deserve it." James told him.

"Now you've got to move into the hotel with Tom, Danny and me." Harry stated.

Dougie's smile fell just a little. He bent down and put his guitar back in it's case. And they walked out to Tom's car. Tom told Dougie where He, Danny and Harry were staying and their room number. He also gave him his cell phone number just in case. Dougie finished putting it in his phone and then picked up his guitar case. "Thanks again. I guess I'll see you later." He turned around and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Uh, Dougie?" Tom asked. Dougie turned back around. "Y-yes Tom?" He asked. "Do you want a ride?" Dougie thought about it for a moment. "If. . . it's not too much trouble?"

"No, of coruse not! Come on." They all walked to Tom's car. Tom told him to put his guitar case in the trunk. "Get in the the front with me, Dougie." Tom instructed. "I don't mind riding in the back."

"I'm sure you don't. Now get in the front." Tom chuckled. Dougie smiled and climbed in. "So where do you live, Dougs?"

"Um, about maybe 12 blocks from here?"

"Wow, how'd you get here?" Harry asked. "I walked."

"You walked? 12 blocks? Just to come to the audition?" Tom asked in disbelief. Dougie blushed slightly. "Well, yeah. I really wanted to be in the band. Playing the bass guitar and singing are my favorite things to do."

"We didn't know you could sing." Tom said. "Well, I prefer to just play my bass."

"That's okay. Maybe you could do some back up vocals." Tom suggested. "Yeah, maybe." They drove in silence for the next few minutes until Dougie pointed out of his window and said, "This my stop." Tom stopped the car. "You can leave your bass in the car, I'll take it up to our hotel room." Danny said. Dougie looked unsure for a few minutes, but finally nodded. "Okay."

"And you just call me when you're done packing and I'll come and pick you up." Tom told his new band mate. Dougie smiled. "That'd be great! Thanks!" With that said Dougie ran up the walk way leading to his house and ran inside. The boys in the car chuckled. "Strange little guy." James said. Tom shook his head. "No, he's just a bit shy. He'll come around when we all get to know each other."

"He looks and acts just like a little kid," Danny laughed, "I like him."

Harry nodded. "Like wise."

After that was said Tom drove away. Back to hotel to wait for their new band mate to call.

~Ah! Sorry, if there is any mistakes! I wrote this in and hour and a half! I hope you like it!~


	3. Zukie

~Chapter three! Yay! I'm excited! I've just been so happy to start writing a Mcfly fic again.~

A few hours later Tom's phone went off. They had just been sitting around their hotel room. Tom answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tom. It's Dougie. I was just wondering if the hotel allows pets?"

"Um, small ones. I think. Why?"

"Okay! Thanks! Can you come get me now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing. I'm on my way. Bye."

Dougie had already hung up.

"What small things are you talking about Tom?" Danny smirked. "Oh haha. Dougie asked if they allow pets in the hotel."

"What's his pet?" Harry asked flipping through a magizine. "I have no idea. He hung up. Well I'm gonna get him."

Just then James came bursting through the door. "TOMMY!" He yelled. "I told you not to bloody call me that!" Tom yelled. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I need to you to help me with these song lyircs." He held up a notebook. "I can't. I have to go get Dougie."

"No, I have to have them to my manager by 4 o'clock! And It's," He looked down at his watch, "3:45! I already wrote a little more than half! I just need help with the ending!" He got on his knees. "Oh pretty please Tom. Pleeeease. I got you a band!" Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine." James jumped and hugged Tom. "Thank you! You're the best!" Tom couldn't help but laugh at his friend's goofyness. "Danny, you think you can go pick up Dougie?"

Danny nodded. "Sure thing mate."

Danny grabbed Tom's car keys off of the dresser and walked out of the hotel. He was at Dougie's house in a matter of minutes. He pulled up in front of his friend's house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. A middle aged women opened the door. She was short, and wore glasses. "Hello?"

"Um, yeah. My name's Danny. I'm here for Dougie?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Danny. Call me Sam. Come in. Come in." She ushered him inside. "Have a seat. Dougie should be out in minute. Would you like something drink? I've got tea, milk, juice?"

"Tea would be fine, ma'am."

"Alright then." She walked into the next room. Danny heard her getting to work in the kitchen. Dougie came bounding down the stairs with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a duffel bag in his hand. "Oh hey, Danny. Where's Tom?"

"He's helping James with a song. Need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks." He handed Danny his duffel bag. "Is this all you're bringing?"

"I have my. . .lizard's cage." He said, embarassed.

"You're lizard?" Danny asked. "Yeah, come here." Danny followed Dougie upstairs and into the young boy's room. There was a, what looked like a fish tank with sand in it. Dougie opened the top and picked up his pet. "This is Zukie. Wanna hold him?" Dougie held him up. "Um. . .does he bite?"

Dougie shook his head. "No, he's nice." So, Danny very unsure and uncomfortable gently took the lizard out of Dougie hand. "He likes to lay up on your shoulder, here." Dougie took him and placed him Danny's shoulder. "And now just gently pet him." Danny did so. "Hey, he's pretty cool." Danny smiled. Dougie smiled too. "You know you're the first person to hold him besides me, my mum and my sister, Jazzie."

"Why? Are people scared of him?"

"Well, sort of. Everyone thinks I'm wierd cause I have a lizard."

"Well they don't know what they're missin out on. This thing's cool." Dougie chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"Yeah, I think he does. We are _so_ taking him with us to the hotel." Just then Sam came into the room wiping her hands on a towel. "Danny, your tea is ready dear."

"Okay thank you ma'am. I'll be right down." Dougie put Zukie back in his cage and the two boys went downstairs. When they got downstairs there was a young girl helping Sam put the tea on the coffe table. "Oh Danny this is my little sister Jazzie." The girl turned to them and smiled. "Hey, I'm Jazzie. Nice to meet you."

"Danny, Danny Jones."

"Here's your tea Danny." Sam handed him a cup and then sat down on the recliner while Danny and Dougie sat down on the sofa. Jazzie went upstairs to her room. The three of them talked and had a good time for about an hour. Danny helped Dougie move all of his stuff into Tom's car. Sam was crying. "You call me everyday. I mean it. I love you. And I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tight. "I love you too mum." Finally when she let go of him.

Jazzie was on the phone. "Yeah, I know. My brother's in a band now, yeah. How cool is that? And his new band mate, Danny, is like so hot. Okay bye." She hugged her big brother. "Bye brat." He said laughing. "Goodbye jerk." She giggled and wiped her own tears away.

"I'll call you tonight." Dougie promised. "You better. And I want to meet the rest of the band. Tom and Harry was it?"

"Yes mum. We'll come by one day."

Sam nodded.

Dougie hugged them each once more, before getting into the car. "Thank you for the tea, Sam." Danny said. She walked up and hugged him tight. "No problem, dear. Now take care of my boy. Take care of each other." Danny hugged her back. "I will. We will. Don't worry."

Sam wiped some more tears away. "Goodbye dear. Nice meeting you."

"You too." Danny got into Tom's car and drove away.

~Chapter three is done! I already know what I'm doing for chapter 4! I don't want to brag, but I'm very proud of myself!~


	4. Soccer and Confessions

~Alright then. On with chapter 4!~

Dougie and Danny arrived at the hotel and walked up to their room. They put Dougie's bags on the bed that wasn't taken. When you walk into the room, to your left was two beds taken by Tom and Harry and to your right the beds were taken by Danny and Dougie. There was no one in sight. "I wonder where everyone is." Danny said.

"What's that," Dougie pointed to a piece of paper laying on Danny's bed. Danny walked over and picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dan,__  
>Harry and I went to watch Busted sing their new song in the studio. You and Dougie can meet us there if you want.<br>__Tom._

_P.S. DON'T SCARE DOUGIE AWAY!_

Danny chuckled. "Well then, I guess it's just you and me then."

"You don't want to go to the studio?" Dougie asked Danny.

Danny shook his head,"No not really. Do you?"

Dougie just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go to the park and play some soccer."

Dougie smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. Let's do it."

Danny grabbed his scoocer ball on the way out and the two friends walked out of the hotel and down the street to the park.

Before they began to play Danny said, "I must warn you mate, that I am awfully good."

Dougie smirked. "Well we'll just see about that."

About an hour later Danny and Dougie lay sprawled out in the grass breathing hard. Dougie looked at Danny and said, "Where on earth did you learn how to play like that, mate?"

"I told you I'm good."

"Did your dad teach you?" Dougie asked innocently.

Danny tensed and didn't say a word. Tears stung his eyes. "I don't have a dad." Danny choked the words out. He sat up and turned his head so Dougie wouldn't see his tears.

Dougie crawled around into Danny's view. Danny refused to look him in the eyes.

"My dad left too."

Danny jerked his attention back to his new friend. When Danny was at Dougie's house he was wondering where Dougie's father was. He just figured that he was at work or something. And before Danny could even register what he was doing he was hugging Dougie tight. And sobbing onto his shoulder. After several minutes Dougie's shirt was soaked with Danny's tears. Danny picked his head up and wiped his tears away.

Sniffling he said, "I - I'm sorry mate. I don't know what came over me."

Dougie smiled that smile that made him look so young and innocent. "It's okay. I understand. It's hard."

Danny nodded. "Yeah it is. My dad, he left a little after I turned 16. I'm 17 now."

"My dad left when I was 15."

"How old are you now?"

Dougie stayed silent for the longest time. Danny figured he must not have heard his question.

But Dougie finally mumbled, "15."

Danny's eyes widened. "You're 15?"

Dougie looked away and nodded. "Does this mean I'm out of the band?"

"What? No! Of course not! Me and the guys were wondering how old you were. You look so young," Danny noticed they had gotton off topic, "So your dad. . .he left. . ."

"Two weeks ago." Dougie's voice cracked. And Danny put an arm around him.

"You want to know one of the reasons I really went to the audition?" Dougie asked, his head burried in Danny's chest.

"You said you came because you love to play your bass." Was Danny's reply.

"Well that's one reason, but I mainly wanted to get in a band and make money so I can help my mum and Jazzie have a better life. My mum she works double shifts at a restraunt in town. She - she works so hard and I don't want her to have to do that. I was scared to leave home because I always help with Jazzie, but I finally decided it was for the best. And now I'm just hoping and praying this band works out and goes far."

'He's_ only 15 and his father left him and he moved out of his home to try and make money for his family. Man, a 15 year old doesn't need this stress.' _Danny thought.

A few moments later Dougie collected himself. He wiped his face with the hem of his shirt. He let out a watery chuckle. "Look us cry babies. The others are going to replace us for being such gits."

Danny laughed. "Come on. The others should be back by now." Danny patted his back and kept an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. And they walked back to the hotel in comfortable silence.

When they walked into the room Tom and Harry were talking. They smiled at them. "Hey Dougs. Hope Danny didn't annoy you to death." Tom said.

Dougie looked from Tom and Danny and smiled. "Nope. We just went and played some soccer in the park for a while."

Tom nodded. "Sounds fun."

There was silence for a few moments. No one knew what to say. So Danny, being Danny broke the silence.

"Hey guys," He looked at Tom and Harry, "Guess how old Dougie is." He put his arm around Dougie again.

"How old?" Harry asked.

Douge sighed and said, "15."

"I knew he couldn't be older than 16!" Harry said smiling.

Tom didn't say anything. Dougie took this as a bad sighn.

"Does this mean I'm out of the-"

Danny interrupted him. "NO, Dougs you're not out of the band. I already told you that."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't care how old you are." Tom smiled.

Dougie sighed in relief. "Good."

About an hour later everyone had showered and was lounging around the hotel room. Dougie was laying on the floor in the middle of the room with Zukie laying on his chest, Harry was laying in his bed on his stomach, head at the end of the bed. Tom was laying on his bed writing his notebook. Danny came out of the bathroom drying his hair off with a towel.

Harry was staring at Dougie and Zukie. "Mate, uh how big is that thing going to get?" Harry asked.

Dougie looked up to Harry. "Maybe another inch. Wanna hold him?"

"Uh maybe another time. Ask Tom."

Tom who was so deep in thought looked up. "Huh?"

"Wanna hold Zukie?" Dougie asked.

"Umm. . .Maybe another time Dougs." Tom half smiled and went back to his notebook.

Danny walked over to Dougie. "I wanna hold him. After all we bonded today."

Dougie smiled brightly. And Danny layed down beside him. Before Dougie even got the chance to pick Zukie up, he was already crawling over to Danny. Danny helped him up on his own chest.

In a matter of one day. Danny and Dougie had become best friends. Neither Danny nor Dougie told the rest of the band what they talked about in the park. That was private. That was just between the two them.

~All right! I can't wait to write chapter 5! I'm gonna start on it tonight. Well I would stay up and start _and _finish chapter 5, but it's 1:50 a.m. And I have stuff to do tomorrow. So sorry=D Your friend Rachel~


	5. 5 colors in her hair and pillows

~Chapter five! Whoo hoo! A whole hand or foot.~

A few days later:

Harry, Danny and Dougie was sitting on the couch watching t.v. when Tom and James came busting through the door and stood in front of the t.v.

"What's up mates?" Harry asked.

"I know what our name is." Tom replied.

"Yeah, I do to. My name is Dougie, and that's Harry, and Danny, and your Tom." Dougie said smirking. And Danny and Harry laughed.

Tom picked up a pillow and whacked Dougie in the head with it.

"This," He held up a DVD cover of Back To The Future.

"Sooo, we're going to be Back To The Future Band?" Danny asked.

James rolled his eyes and he took the pillow from Tom and whacked Danny with it.

"NO! Mcfly." James said.

"Mcfly?" Harry asked.

"Don't you like it?" Tom asked.

"It's an original name I guess. What do you think?" Harry asked Danny and Dougie.

Dougie jumped up and grabbed the pillow from James, "I," and whacked Tom so hard with it, it knocked him to the ground. "Like it!"

Everyone burst out laughing, well everyone except Tom.

Tom got up and grabbed a pillow from Danny's bed and whacked Dougie with it. And the two band mates continued their pillow fight.

James sighed and turned to Danny. "What do you think mate?"

"Mcfly it is."

"Sweet! We're not no name band anymore!" Dougie yelled happily. Tom hit him and he fell to the floor.

"Danny! Help me!" Dougie yelled laughing.

"Now if you'll excuse me. Duty calls." He said to Harry and James and grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and jumped in between Tom and Dougie. He began to beat Tom with the pillow.

"I'm on Tom's team!" Harry yelled and joined in the pillow fight as well.

James stood to the side. Shaking his head he said, "You guys are just as bad as Matt and Charlie." But he smiled and joined in as well. He chose to help Tom and Harry.

Several minutes later Tom, James and Harry had Danny and Dougie cornered on Danny's bed. "This is so unfair! It's 3 against 2!" Dougie yelled.

"Tough luck!" Harry said.

"Well Dougs, it was nice knowing you." Danny said.

"You too Danny. I just wish I could have MADE IT TO 16!"

Everyone laughed.

Just as the three boys were about to jump on Danny and Dougie, James' phone started ringing.

Tom and Harry groaned, because they were about to jump on the their friends and win the pillow fight.

James answered his phone.

"Hey Charlie. What's up? What? Why did he - Okay, okay I'll be right there."

James hung up and turned to the Mcfly boys. "I gotta go. Matt tried to cook a candy bar on the stove and burned his hand."

Tom's eye brow raised in confusion. "He tried to cook a. . .candy bar?"

"Yeah, Charlie said he wanted to make Candy bar soup or something. I don't know. He's not always all the way there if you know what I mean. See you guys later. We'll finish this 'war' later. I promise." He smiled and left.

A little while after James left:

The Mcfly boys all sat infront of the t.v.

Harry and Tom sprawled out on the couch and Danny and Dougie layed out on the floor. They were watching As If.

"Why are we watching this rubbish," Danny asked, "I mean what's up with the chick with all of the colors in hair. I mean what a weirdo."

"She's just a weirdo with colors in her hair. I don't know." Tom said. All of a sudden he jumped up and grabbed his notebook from his bed.

"That's it!" He yelled excitedly.

"What?" Dougie asked, he and Danny sitting up.

"A song. She's got a, " He looked up at Emily Corrie on the t.v. screen, "Lip ring and . . . ." He got lost in thought.

"And 5 colors in her hair." Danny finished for him.

Tom smiled, "Yeah!" He began to write it down.

Harry decided it was his turn to speak. "Not into fasion, but I love the clothes she wears."

Tom and Danny smiled and Tom got work writing it.

Danny, Harry and Tom were kind of stumped after that and didn't know what to write until Dougie spoke up. "Her tattoo's always hidden by underwear, she don't care."

The older boys laughed.

"Brillant." Tom said.

For the next hour or so the four friends took turns writing the song until it was finished.

"We did it! We got our first song! 5 colors in her hair." Tom said, jumping up on the couch.

"Whatta title." Harry said, joining Tom jumping on the couch.

"I've got to call James and tell him!" Tom said.

Tom jumped down and called James.

Danny turned to Dougie and high fived him. "We're on our way to the top."

Dougie smiled and said, "Yeah, but how did do we get a gig?"

Danny was about to reply when Tom got off the phone and walked over to them. "James said we can open for Busted on their Nationwide Arena tour! All we need to do now is get a beat for the song and decide who sings what. And maybe write a few more songs."

Danny turned to Dougie again. "There's your answer."

Dougie laughed. "I guess so."

Dougie walked up close to Danny and whispered something in his ear. Danny laughed. "I guess it is mate. I guess it is."

"What?" Harry asked.

As Danny and Dougie made their way over to Tom and Harry, they each grabbed a pillow. "Dougie just informed me, that there's four of us again. So it will be two against two."

Tom and Harry looked pillows, but they were on the far side of the room. In other words they were screwed. Danny and Dougie attacked Tom and Harry and won.

"Victory!" Dougie yelled and high hived Danny.

"Revenge is so sweet!" Danny said.

"You two took pillow fight to the next level. I'm going to be feeling sore for week!" Tom yelled.

"This bloody hurts! Dougie, you gave me a bruise! With a pillow! How did you do that!" Harry yelled in disbelief.

Dougie laughed and said, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

It was Danny's turn to laugh. "Well done, Dougs, well done." He put an arm around Dougie's shoulder.

Tom and Hary eventually joined in their friend's laughter.

~All righty then. Now I just have to come up with chapter six! I think I already have a pretty good idea of what to write.~


	6. Blood and Nerves

~Sixth chapter! I really wasn't all that sure of what to write for this one, so I'm just gonna wing it and hope for the best. Oh and P.s. This chapter is going to be SUPER long!~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mcfly or Busted boys, and Who's David nor 5 colors in her hair.

A few days later:

Mcfly were in the studio with working on the beat to 5 colors in her hair, when Charlie and Matt walked in.

"Hello. So Jamie, is this the famous Mcfly boys that keeps stealing you away?" Charlie asked.

Tom stood up. "Hey Matt, Hey Charlie."

"Tommy!" Matt yelled happily and ran over to hug him.

"Don't call me that."

Matt ignored him and walked up to Dougie and started playing with his spikey hair. "So, which one are you?"

"I'm Dougie. And you're Matt, right?"

"That's what's written on my boxers."

Dougie laughed. "Um, how's your hand? James said you burned it."

Matt looked down at his bandaged hand. "It's a lot better! Thanks!" Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Dougie tight and picked him up off the ground. Mcfly boys were looking at Matt as if he were crazy. Dougie literally gasped for air.

"O- okay, Ma-tt. Can't breathe."

Charlie smacked him in the back of the head. "He said he can't breathe, idiot."

Matt put Dougie back on the ground. "I was only being friendly!"

"Well he's probably scared of you now."

Matt turned to Dougie and put an arm around him. "You're not scared of me are you? You're my best mate?"

Dougie, trying not to laugh said, "Um, sure mate."

Matt then jumped right infront of Charlie. "In. Your. Face!"

Charlie attacked him and they went flying to the floor, wrestling. Matt grabbed Dougie's ankle and pulled him to the ground.

James, Harry, Tom, and Danny watched from the other side of the room as poor Dougie tried to escape the wrath of Matt and Charlie.

"How on earth do you put up with them?" Tom asked James.

"I put up with you guys, don't I?" James smirked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh haha, very funny."

"I think we should get Dougie away from those two, before they hurt him. He's just a little guy." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, we don't want him getting any broken bones, before we even get to our first concert." Tom agreed.

As the four musicians walked over to help the youngest boy, they heard someone yelp, "Ouch!"

Matt sat up and grabbed Dougie's face. His lip was bleeding. "Oh man! I'm sorry mate!"

Dougie winced and said sarcastically, "It's okay. You only kicked me in the face."

Danny rushed over and knelt down beside Dougie and inspected his lip. Blood ran down Dougie's chin and Danny wiped it away with his hand. "It's not too bad. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Danny helped the youngest member of Mcfly up and into the bathroom. Dougie sat up on the counter, while Danny got a paper towel and wet it with water.

"I like Matt, he's. . . ." Dougie trailed off, trying to think of a word to describe his new friend.

"Crazy? Nuts? Looney?" Danny suggested.

Dougie laughed. "Yeah, but in a good way."

"Dougie, mate, look what he did to you face." Danny put the cold compress to Dougie's lip.

"It was an accident. And I am a bit of a clutz."

Danny chuckled. "Yes you are."

Dougie swatted his arm.

A few minutes went by in comfortable silence.

"Your lip stopped bleeding, mate. Thank god."

Dougie smiled that smile of his. "Yeah, come on. I'm gonna go make Matt feel guilty." The two band mates walked out of the restroom and back to their friends.

Matt immediantly grabbed hold of Dougie, hugging his waist. "I am so so sooooo sorry, mate! It was an accident! I swear! I don't just go around kicking my new friends in the face!"

Charlie laughed. "Well this day is always going to be memorable. The day Busted and Mcfly come together for the first time and Dougie gets a bloody lip."

James laughed. "Yeah."

Meanwhile Matt was still hanging off of Dougie and begging for forgiveness.

Danny smirked at Danny and Dougie winked at him and then looked back Matt. "Iiiii, dunno, Matt. I mean. . .you _did_ give me a bloody lip."

"Oh please! Oh please! Oh pleeeease! Forgive me!" Matt practically sobbed.

Dougie sighed. "Oooh I guess I can forgive you."

Matt released Dougie and grabbed his face and gave him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Dougie wiped Matt's slobber off with the back of his hand. "Oh, gee, thanks, I think."

"No problem." Matt smiled, big.

James clamped his hands together. "Okay, well we're about 30 minutes behind now. Mcfly get in the recording booth and show us that new song of yours."

The Mcfly boys nodded got to work.

A couple of later:

The crowd was screaming while Busted and Mcfly were backstage getting ready. Busted were perfectly fine and calm. They were used to this. But Mcfly on the other hand was a total nervous wreck. Tom tried to hide it but he was sweating and couldn't stop. Harry was twirling his drum sticks in between his fingers fastly. It helped him to calm down a little. Dougie was playing a soft tune on his bass, while Danny paced back and forth.

James came out of his dressing room. "Are you guys ready?"

"Uh, wait a minute." Dougie grabbed a near by trash can and threw up in it.

"Hey, that's good idea." Tom grabbed a different trash can and threw up as well.

James looked at them, digusted. "Okay then. Um," He turned to his manager. "Nick? Can you go get them some water?"

Nick laughed, "Sure thing, mate."

He left and a few moments later he came back and handed them each a bottle of water. Matt walked over to them and pulled a container of Tic Tacs out of his pocket. "Here you go. The same thing happened to me my first show." He dumped some of the mints into Dougie's hand and then some into Tom's.

Dougie popped them into his mouth. Danny noticed his hands were shaking. So Danny, being protective over the youngest member of Mcfly, walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch, beside Dougie. "You ready?"

Dougie looked up at Danny. "Yeah. I'm kinda nervous though." Dougie admitted.

Danny put a hand on Dougie's shoulder. "Eh, don't worry me too. Didn't you see me wearing a hole in the ground from pacing so much?"

Dougie laughed. "Yeah," He let out a shaky breath. "Just wish I wasn't nervous." He closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"Well when you get nervous out on stage, just look at me. Pretend that it's you, me and Tom and Harry. No one else."

Dougie smiled. "Okay. And you do the same."

Danny grinned. "Okay."

Just then the stage manager walked in the dressing room. "Okay, Busted 5 minutes."

James, Matt and Charlie put on their guitars. James turned to Mcfly. "Okay, we're gonna sing Who's David, and then we're going to introduce you guys and then you run out on the stage, okay?"

Tom nodded. And then Busted left the room and Mcfly heard thousands of screaming fans as Busted walked out on stage. And then 'Who's David' began to play.

"Just a few minutes left." Harry said and he chuckled nervously.

The rest of Mcfly didn't say anything, because they were too scared and nervous. And sure enough within minutes the song died down. And Mcfly heard James voice.

"Okay, I'm seriously excited right now. Cause um. . .right now it's time to introduce a few buddies of mine. Um so the words of mine and Mcfly, You guys might not be ready for this, but your kids are gonna love it. Put your hands together for Mcfly!"

Mcfly ran out on the opposite stage across from Busted. Danny, Dougie, and Tom began to sing.

Do do do do do do  
>Do do do do do do<br>Do do do do do do

Dougie looked over at Danny. And Danny looked at Dougie and smiled. Dougie smiled back and brought his attention back to playing his bass. And Danny began to sing.

She's got a lip ring  
>And 5 colours in her hair<br>Not into fashion  
>But I love the clothes she wears<br>Her tattoos always hidden by her underwear  
>She don't care<p>

And Tom joined him.

Everybody wants to know her name  
>I threw a house party and she came<p>

Danny walked over to Dougie while Tom sang his part. Then He and Dougie sang some of the chorus on the same microphone.

Everyone asked me  
>Who the hell is she<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

She's just a loner  
>With the sexy attitude<br>I'd like to phone her  
>Cuz she puts me in the mood<br>They're rumours spreading round  
>That she cooks in the nude<br>But she dont care  
>She dont care<p>

Tom yelled, "Come on!"

Everybody wants to know her name  
>How does she cope with her new found fame<br>Everyone asked me  
>Who the hell is she<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

She was all I thought about  
>The girl i couldn't live without<br>But then she went insane

Danny walked over to Dougie again and played his guitar while Tom sang his part.

She couldnt take the fame  
>She said i was to blame<br>She had had enough  
>And shaved 5 colours off and now<br>Shes just a weirdo with no name

Everybody wants to know her name  
>How could she cope with her new found fame<br>Everyone asked me  
>Who the hell is she<br>That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

1 2 3 4!

Do do do do do do  
>Do do do do do do<br>Do do do do do do  
>Dooooooooooooo...<p>

"YEAH, THANK YOU!" Danny yelled into the mic.

Busted ran up on stage and the two bands hugged and high fived one another.

The interviewer walked up on stage giggling, "Hello, Hello, all very proud. So hello," She shook Danny's hand and Danny bent over and kissed her cheek. "Nice to meet you. All these girls are going crazy about you, very crazy." The crowd screamed again. "Danny," She asked. "How was it? First ever t.v. appearance?"

"Amazing." Danny answered. And the crowd cheered. "Thanks. Cheers."

The interviewer asked Danny a few more questions.

But she eventually turned to James. "James, how did you all meet then?"

"We met about two years ago. Tom was nearly in Busted." James said, looking to his left, and then his right as he searched for Tom. "Um yeah there he is. Over there," He laughed. "So like yeah he was nearly in Busted and um, but he just decided to do his own band. So we met like two years ago and started writing together, so."

"What about the fact that people are saying it's Busted Juniors?"

James smiled. "Well that's just nonsense. I mean they're Mcfly"

The interviewer looked out at the crowd. "Is that not true?"

The audience all shook there heads and screamed, "No."

"It's a different band. Ya know they're Mcfly, we're Busted and um we're good mates."

"A scale from one to ten how proud were you there?"

"Oh, ten, ten outta ten." James said, smiling brightly.

And the audience screamed, if possible, louder.

~Whoa! This turned out to be a really long chapter! I should have made it into two chapters. All well. Reviews pwease.~


	7. Video,alcohol and a conversation

~Sorry for the long wait, but I've had writer's block! I hope this makes up for it.~

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or 5 colors in her hair video/song

Mcfly were at the studio. They had been working on making the video for 5 Colors In Her Hair for 2 days now. All four boys were excited and worked numerous hours planning what they could do for the video.

They took a small break:

"I think it's going good, don't ya think?" Danny said, taking a sip at his water bottle.

"Yeah, six scenes down. . . ." Dougie said.

"And about 500 more to go." Harry finished for Dougie and the youngest member groaned and Harry laughed at him.

"But at least we're having fun doing it." Tom said.

Someone came in and said to get back on the set.

Several hours later they had completed their first music video.

Everyone crowded around a small t.v and watched the video.

The first scene you see boys all piled into an electric blue mini cooper, with a british flag painted on the hood, Danny in the driver's seat, Dougie in the passenger, while Tom and Harry sat in the back. There was a green screen behind them. Danny acted silly and pretended to drive like a maniac.

The next scene the four musicians were all in their jeans and cargo shorts, no shirts, standing in a line: Harry, Danny, Dougie, and Tom. They were all carring a large surf board. And again there was a green screen behind that they all had to pile back into the car. They carried on with the first scene, Danny driving like a psycho, but this time Tom put his hands in front of his eyes while Dougie nodded his head to the beat.

And then they went back to the surfboard scene. On that one you see them walk off the screen with the board.

They had to do get back to no shirts, just their pants. They all stood and acted as if they were surfing, then after that they had to walk across a road in a line. Just like The Beatles except Danny, Dougie and Tom had quitar cases.

The next scene showed them in a big square. Tom in the upper left, Harry below him, Danny upper right and Dougie below him. They each had their name in their square. Danny's name was on Dougie's square and vice versa. The two friends switched their names. And then suddenly they were in a room with orange, white, blue, pink, yellow and green stripes painted on the walls. Tom started singing and Danny followed.

The rest of the music video was about a young teenage girl with five colors in her hair, and her terrible black and white life at home, as she watched Mcfly sing on the t.v. screen. That is until Danny, Dougie and Harry went to her house. The girl's mother answered the door and Harry walked in dressed in a suit, hair slicked back and he pushed a bouque of red roses in the mother's face, then Dougie in walked dressed in maroon clothing and his maroon cap backwards, same as Danny, but Danny's cap was pulled frontward. He and Dougie walked in, carrying a large wooden crate. Dougie reached over and turned the t.v back on, because the girl's mother had turned it off earlier. And then he opened the crate and pushed the girl's father into it, while Danny took her little brother's ball and kicked it out the door.

Tom came out of the t.v. and he gave Danny a thumb's up before he held his hand out for the star struck teen. And together they went back into the t.v. Danny followed, then Harry, Dougie grabbed his bass back from the father and joined his friends in the t.v. The t.v. screen flashed to orange, white,blue, pink, and green stripes, and in black letters it said: Technical Fault.

Mcfly began to sing and perform once again while the girl danced around them. The girl's mother and father, still back in black and white land, were in disbelief. The video ended with Harry, Danny, Dougie, Tom walking across the street, Danny, Dougie, and Tom were holding guitar cases once again. And Danny yelled out, "Did you my voice?"

The Mcfly boys jumped up. They all high fived each other.

Danny put his arm around Dougie. "It's amazing! I can't wait for everyone else to see it!"

"I know. I hope they like it." Dougie agreed.

"Like it? They'll love it!"

"Yeah, I think it looks really good." Tom said.

"Anyone care for a bit of celebrating?" Harry suggested.

Danny pointed at him. "You are on, mate. Let's get out of here."

The four musicians went back the hotel and Tom got onto the hotel phone. And a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tom opened it and there was a man dressed in a hotel uniform. He had a cart with at least two dozen beer bottles. They were teenagers, give them a break.

The man eyed Tom suspiciously. "How old are you kid?"

Tom dug around in his pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill and held it in front of the man. "I'm 21." Tom lied.

The man smiled and snatched the money away from him. "Happy birthday. Well then have a good night sir."

Harry, Danny, and Tom immediantly opened a bottle each. Dougie sat nervously on the edge of his bed, hands in lap, head down.

He sat there for a while until Danny sat down beside him. He put an arm around the youngest boy's shoulders. "What's wrong mate?"

"Nothin." Dougie replied.

Danny didn't believe it for a second. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Tom and Harry stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Nothing's wrong, Danny."

Harry held out a half empty beer bottle. "Then have some beer, mate?"

Dougie flinched. "I don't want any."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself mate." And he drank the rest of it. He went to open another bottle.

"Tell me what's bothering you Dougs?" Danny whispered.

"M- my dad - he used to drink all the time. And -"

"And what?" Danny asked.

"He um. . .I'm just going to say he was a mean drunk."

Danny stayed silent for a long time, thinking about what his best friend had just told him. Sure his own father would throw him around once in a while, but hearing Dougie say what he said made Danny angry. His blood boiled. Danny felt protective of the boy next to him.

"He - he beat you?"

"Yeah, well just sometimes. Not all the time, just once in a while. It was only the last few months he was around."

"You're not alone."

Dougie looked up at Danny.

"Your dad hit you too?"

Danny nodded. "He only hit me a few times though, but I'm not going to let him ruin my life. I gotta keep my feet on the ground and stay focused with my career and just have my friends. Enjoy life, ya know?"

"You're right. Pass me a beer."

Danny laughed as he reached over got a a beer for him and Dougie. "Sure thing, mate."

"That would be a good song by the way." Dougie commented.

"What would?"

"I've got to keep my feet on the ground."

Danny nodded and passed Dougie his beer. "Has a nice ring to it. I'll have to write that down. Cheers." He held his beer up to Dougie. Dougie clanked his bottle to Danny's.

~I am 15, almost 16 and I just want you all to know that: I DO NOT DRINK! I promise! This is my first time writing anything with teenagers drinking alcohol. Sorry if you don't like it. But we're talking about Mcfly here. Them boys are crazy! Haha I just know they drank before they were 21. And I don't know about you guys, but I always thought that "I gotta keep my feet on ground" meant that you got to stay focus. But what do I know. Anyway reviews?~


	8. Video games and pillows part 2

~Okay, I've just been **dying **to write another chapter, but I've just been really busy trying to finish my other stories. This fanfic is probably not going to be done for a long time, because it's going to be very long!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Island records or any of those hot Mcfly boys. . . unfortantly.

Mcfly had been sighned onto Island Records. And had been touring with Busted for a few months now. They had written two new songs: Room on the thrid floor, which was inspired by their stay at InterContinentl Hotel, and their poor maid service. And the other song was called, Obviously. 5 colors got number one on the charts, as did Room on the third floor, Obviously had also topped the charts.

Tom and Harry were playing video games in their hotel room while Danny and Dougie went out to play soccer in the park. There was a knock on the door, Tom paused the game and went over and opened the door. There stood a short women, with short light orange hair.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Tom asked.

She fixed her glasses. "You must be Tom, Dougie has told me so much about you all."

"Oh, Ms. Poynter. Hello, yes my name is Tom Fletcher. Nice to meet you." He held out his heand.

She took it. "Oh please call me Sam." She smiled.

"Please come in. Dougie isn't here right now, but you are welcome to wait."

She stepped into the room. "Thank you sweetheart."

Harry got up from where he was sitting on the floor infront of the t.v.

"Hello my name is Harry."

Sam smiled. "Dougie has told me about you too. Nice to meet you darling."

He smiled at her. And she went and sat down on the couch.

Sam looked over at the t.v. "Were you two playing a game?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

"Well go on then. Play it. Don't mind me. I like video games."

The two musicians looked a little shocked.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Oh of course! I love to watch Dougie play them. I even play myself sometimes!"

"Alright then." Tom said and he and Harry went back to playing their game.

About an hour later Danny and Dougie came through the door. Danny, caring a soccer ball under his arm. Both boys were laughing.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Dougie asked.

Sam got up. "Hello Danny." She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't even care that both boys were sweaty.

"Mum it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Dougie asked hugging his mother.

"Darling, you know why I'm here." She said sternly.

Dougie sighed. "I knew you would come."

Danny, Tom and Harry watched the mother and son confused as to what they were talking about.

"Dougie why would think for even a second I would keep it."

"Mum - "

"No," She pulled an envelope out of her purse. "I'm not keeping it."

Danny interupted them. "I don't mean to interupt, but what is it?"

"It's Dougie's paycheck."

All four boys had just gotton their first paycheck a few days before.

Danny immediantly understood.

"Mum take it. I don't need it. I kept just enough money to help pay for the hotel room, but other than that I don't need it. I had some money already saved from when I worked at the coffee shop. I'm okay. I don't need this." He tried to give it back to her, but she refused.

"Mum, Jazzie called me the other day. She said you were so exhausted from working that you fell asleep at the dinner table!"

Sam was silent for a long time. "I can take care of myself, Douglas."

"Why won't you let me help you? You're so stubborn."

"Where do you think you get it from." She laughed.

Dougie tried to not to.

"Mum please. You can pay me back later." He held out the envelope again. She hesitently took it.

"You're not going to let me pay you back now, are you?"

Dougie smirked. "Never."

She hugged him tight. And put a hand on his cheek. "Thank you so much. I love you. Call me later."

"Tell Jazzie I said hi."

"I will." And then she went over to the other boys and hugged them. "Good-bye, Dear." She said as she hugged Danny and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart." Tom.

And then Harry. "Hon."

Then she left.

"That was very nice of you Dougs." Tom said.

"Well I'm a nice person." Dougie smiled.

His friends smiled too.

"Not when it comes to pillow fights. You're evil!" Harry said and everybody laughed.

"Would you like a rematch?"

"Heck no! I'm just now recovering from the last one!" Harry yelled.

Dougie laughed. "Fine. Then me and Danny will sneak up on you two when you least expect it."

Harry turned to the blonde singer. "Tom, I think we need to get the first aid kit out. Just in case."

Dougie jumped up, while grabbing a pillow and throwing one to Danny. "Feel the wrath of Dougie and Danny!"

And together they attacked Tom and Harry.

~Yay! I love Dougie! Haha. I made Sam give all the boys a sweet little nickname! I don't know why, i just did! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews?~


	9. A pub and a trip to the tattoo shop

~Okay, I had no clue what to write next, until I was looking up Mcfly pics on google(Don't judge. I know you have too!) and saw Dougie's tattoo. I mean I've seen it a million times before, but I was hit with inspiration!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly or Busted, the only thing I own is Pete and his shop!(Read to find out).

Months after Ms. Poynter came to visit, the two bands had done lots of concerts and decided to celebrate. It was late in the night, almost midnight. They had been in a pub downtown.

Taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper, trying to get sobbered up a little, Matt said, "Let's go to a tattoo parlor."

"We're all underage to get tattoos, Matty." Dougie said.

"So? It's not stopping you drinkin' now is it?"

"Yeah, I don't know Matt." Tom said.

Matt pouted. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! And what band doesn't have tattos?"

"Me and Charlie don't have any." James said.

"Well I've begged you guys for years to get some tatts, but you _don't want any._"

Before the the other two Busted boys could answer Matt turned his attention back to Mcfly. "Well? What do you think?"

"I haven't seen _you_ with a tattoo." Harry commented.

"Oh yeah?" Matt held out his right hand and sure enough there was an outline of a small star.

"Hm, never noticed that." Harry said sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I've been looking at that tattoo for a while now. I like it." Tom said.

"Then get ya one, mate!" Matt yelled, "No, better yet, you _all_ get a tattoo!"

"I'm going to get _'Athelte' _tattooed on my foot. As in _'Atheletes foot." _Dougie joked.

"No, that's a great idea! You all get something tattooed on your foot. Like Tom can get _'Big' _on his foot, because his feet are huge! I think he's related to Big Foot somehow! I mean they _do_ look alike!" Matt yelled.

Tom swatted his friend's arm.

"What about you Judd? What can you get on your foot?"

Harry thought about it for a long time before saying, "Bare."

Matt smiled from ear to ear. "Brilliant! And what about you Mr. Danny Jones?"

Danny looked at Dougie. "Are you really going to get a tattoo?"

Dougie smiled and replied, "Yeah. Why not?"

Danny smiled too. "Fine. I'm in. And I want _'Good F' _on my foot."

Everyone looked confused until Dougie laughed. "Good effoot. Good effort. That's great, Dan."

"I think I'll get a star after all, Matty," Tom declared. "On my chest. But it's going to be big."

"Good! Anyone else?"

Harry chuckled. "I have an idea. I want to get _'a tattoo' _tattooed on my wrist."

Matt stared at him for a long time. "And people think I'm weird." He mumbled. "ANYWAY! Let's get going!" He stood up.

"We're still all underage though." Tom said.

"Don't worry," Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I know a guy." With that said he grabbed poor Dougie's arm and drug him out of pub roughly. Dougie stumbling and trying to keep up with the other musician.

"Poor Dougs. He always has to be picked on by Matty." Tom said and then laughed.

"What do you think we put up with." James replied.

"Come on. Let's go before he kills Doug." Charlie said getting up and throwing a few bucks down on the table.

They walked outside and saw Matt, still dragging Dougie behind him, up the sidewalk. They had to run to catch up.

"You know, Matts, I can walk on my own." Dougie said.

"And where is the fun in that?"

Dougie tripped over an uneven piece of concrete and stumbled onto Matt. It sent them flying to the ground. Dougie landed on Matt's back. Their friends burst into laugher. Laughing, Danny walked over to them, grabbed Dougie from the waist and pulled him up.

"You're such a clutz, Doug." He said.

"I thought we already went over this."

Danny chuckled.

Matt stood up and groaned. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." He rubbed his chest.

"Come on, Matty, where are these blokes going to get their tatts done?" Charlie said.

Matt turned around to face the building right behind them. He threw his arms in the air. "Right here!"

It was a small two story brick building. The sighn said, "Pete's Permenant Stickers."

"Um, I'm not so sure I wanna do this anymore." Tom said.

"Oh no, Pete is such a nice guy. He did my tattoo. Come on!" He pushed Dougie through the door. The rest of them heard a bell ring as they went throught the door.

James sighed heavily. "Let's go in before Dougie is covered from head to toe in tatts."

They all entered the shop. There were tattoos all over the walls in glass cases. Matt had Dougie up at the counter on the far side of the room. He was yelling, "Petey! It's Matty! You awake? Get your lazy arse down here!"

A big old man, with a long gray beard came down the stairs, grumbling. "What is going - Matty!" He threw his arms around Dougie, lifting him up off the ground and squeezing him tight. "Um, Pete? That's my friend Doug." Matt said.

The old man looked at Dougie in his arms. "Oops, my bad."

"It's. . . .fine." Dougie said. He couldn't breathe at all.

He released Dougie, Dougie took deep breathes, and Pete went for Matt doing to the same thing he did to Dougie. "Matty! What have you been up to?" He sat Matt back down on the floor. "Well my new mates want some stickers." He looked over at the other three memebers of Mcfly. And Dougie right beside him.

"All four of em?"

Matt nodded.

Pete cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Better get comfortable boys, this is going to be a long night."

~Okay, next chapter will be our favorite musicians getting their tattoos!~


	10. Tattoos and Piggyback rides

~Okay, I'm trying to make this funny, but sorry if it's not.~

They all followed Pete into the back room, where he did all the tattoos. "Okay then, whose first?"

Suddenly all the boys were a bit scared. Harry bit back fear and stepped up. "Me. I guess."

"Alright, who are you?"

"Harry."

"Well Harry what sticker do you want?" He laid out a sketch pad out on the table. "Draw or write what you want, exactly and I'll stick it."

Harry took the pencil from him and in thick black letters he wrote _'a tattoo.'_ And on then wrote _'Bare.'_

Pete took the paper when harry was finished and looked at it. "Where do you them?"

"I want _'a tattoo'_ on my wrist and _'Bare' on my foot."_

Pete chuckled. "And the color?"

"Black."

"Okay then take a seat."

Harry hopped up on the chair. His heart was racing, but he didn't want his friends to know how scared he was. So he just put on a goofy smile. Pete started with his wrist first. And then his foot. In about 45 minutes he was done.

It hurt. He couldn't put his shoe back on. The tattoos were red and puffy.

Pete turned around in his chair. "Whose next?"

No one stepped forward. So Danny sucked up his fear and sat down in the chair.

"What do you want?" Pete asked him.

"Good F on my foot. Black ink."

Pete laughed. "You kids just keep on getting more creative."

With that said he got to work. Danny's didn't take long at all. About thirty minutes. Danny limped a little at first. Danny's even began to bleed just a little. He walked over and sat down by Harry. Pete turned to the remaining Mcfly boys. "Which one of you is next?"

Dougie took a deep breath. And sat down in the chair. "I uh, want _'Athelete' s' _on my foot. Black ink. And I want a blue star on one ankle and then a purple on the other."

"Athelete's foot?" Pete laughed. "I think that one is my favorite so far."

Danny noticed how scared the young bass player was and picked up a small stool and sat it next to him. He sat down. And Dougie smiled. Danny smiled back. Dougie took in Pete's appearnce. He was tall, and fat, he had a long silver beard and mustache. He wore black pants, black boots, a white t - shirt, with a black leather vest over it. He even had some tattoos himself. He looked like a biker. Dougie saw a cross, and a small bible verse even. Pete finished about hour and half. Dougie and Danny got up and walked over to the couch Harry was sitting on. A perfect view of the tattoo chair.

Pete turned to Tom. "You're next blondie."

_'If a 15 year old boy can get a tattoo then so can I.' _Tom thought as he sat down.

"What do you want?"

"Can I draw it?"

"Sure." Pete handed him a sketch pad. In a few minutes Tom handed it back to Pete.

Pete looked at Tom's drawings. A big, thick, black outline of a star. And then in black letters was _'Big.'_

"Let me guess, you want _'Big' _on your foot?"

"That's right. And I want the star on my chest."

Tom showed him exactly where. Tom's star tattoo took a long time. Then Tom put his feet up so Pete could work on _'Big.' _

"Wow, you _do_ have big feet." Pete said and his friends laughed. Tom glared at him. "Oh sorry. I said that out loud, didn't I? Anyway uh, hold still then." He started to work on Tom's foot.

By the time Pete finished an hour and a half later Harry had his head thrown back against the back of the couch asleep, Dougie had his head rested on Danny's shoulder and his head rested upon Dougie's.

Tom's hurt. Bad. He had to leave his shirt and shoe off. Busted was sprawled out on the floor. Charlie leaning up against the wall, with Matt thrown over him laying on his stomach and James was rested half on Matt, half on Charlie. Tom didn't blame them. It was almost 5 A.M.

Tom went over to his band mates. He shook Danny's and Harry's shoulders. "Come on guys. Let's go back to the hotel."

Harry got up and stretched. Danny woke Dougie up. Danny got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Harry and Tom went over and woke the Busted boys up. He looked back at Dougie and he was sleep again. He smiled. "Get up Dougs. Come on."

Dougie moaned, but got up anyway. He grabbed Danny's shoulders from behind and jumped on his back. "Dougie! What are doing?"

"Sleeping." His friend mumbled back.

"Oh fine whatever. How much do you weigh anyhow?"

"Umm. . . I think aroud 110 or 115. Why?"

"You're not that heavy."

"Oh good, then I get to stay up here."

"Yeah, but when I get too tired you have to carry _me_ on _your _back."

Dougie giggled softy, almost asleep. "Deal."

Tom and Harry finally got Busted awake.

"Aw look at Dougie." Matt said. "He's such a baby."

That made Danny mad. He opened his mouth to yell at Matt, but Matt turned to Charlie. "Will you give me a piggyback ride? Please Chaz?"

"Uhhhh. . . No." Charlie said and walked out.

Danny smiled and shook his head. Harry and Tom walked up to him and the sleeping boy on his back.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." He adjusted Dougie on his back a little. And Dougie stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Danny's neck.

Harry chuckled. "Got yourself a monkey, there mate?"

He chuckled back. "Close enough."

The two bands walked back to the hotel. Busted parting ways and going to their hotel across the street from the Intercontinental.

"Bye guys. Thanks." Tom waved at them. James waved back. "See you tomorr- ah!"

Matt had fallen asleep standing up and fell onto James. It sent them to the ground, which wasn't a good thing because they were in the middle of the road. Charlie walked over and picked up Matt from his pits. James got up and grabbed his feet. And they walked to their hotel, grunting and groaning while carrying their friend.

The three Mcfly boys rolled their eyes and walked into their hotel, too tired to say anything else. By the time they got to their room Danny was so tired he almost dropped Dougie. He put him in his bed and flopped down on his own, immediantly falling asleep.

~Okay, I said I was trying to make this chatper funny and I tried and I don't know if yall think it is or not. All well. Reviews?~


	11. Blast from the past and a midnight talk

~I didn't know if this chapter would be a good idea to write or not. I hope yall like it.~

Mcfly and Busted have been touring for almost six months. Mcfly had written more songs. They consisted of Saturday night, Surfer babe, Met this girl, Hypnotised and broccoli. If they wrote just a few more then they could make an album. They had become really popular.

Mcfly were sitting outside of a small cafe. Danny stuck two straws up his nostrals and was making funny noises. "Hey, mates. Check this out. I'm a walrus!" The other boys were laughing when Dougie stopped and stood up quickly. "Dougs? Oh come on I know you think it was funny. You were practically peeing your pants laughing." Danny said.

Dougie stared across the road. "Um, I'll be right back guys." He went through the small wrought iron gate that boxed in the front of the small restruant. He crossed the street and walked up to a man in a black suit. He was taller than Dougie, had the same dirty blonde hair as well as his piercing blue eyes. But only his were mean looking, unlike Dougie's sweet innocent looking ones.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

Danny sighed. "His dad."

"But I thought that Dougie's father. . . " Tom stated only to be interupted by the brunette.

"He abandoned Dougie and Sam and Jazzie."

Danny and Dougie had told Tom and Harry that their fathers had left their families, leaving out the story of them crying on each other's shoulders in the park months ago.

"What do you think he wants?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Danny said softly.

With Dougie and his father:

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your band. You guys sound great." His father smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"You only came back because you want money."

"No, that's not true. I realized that I made a mistake leaving you, and your mother and Jazmine."

"You're lying."

"Look Douglas," He put a hand on Dougie's shoulder. Only to have Dougie jerk away from him. "My name is Dougie!"

His father sighed. "Oh my mistake. When your mother and I named you it was Douglas." His father said cruelly.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just please leave me alone. Go away. I don't want you in my life anymore." Dougie turned to leave, but his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly.

"Listen to me you little brat! I'm in trouble and if I don't have a lot of money then I'm screwed, see? So you're gonna do exact - "

With Danny, Tom and Harry:

The rest of Mcfly watched Dougie and his father talk a while and when Dougie tried to walk away and his father grabbed, they stood up. And quickly rushed across the street to them.

"So you're gonna do exact -"

"Hey!" Danny shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Tom joined in.

Dougie jerked out of his father's grasp and walked and stood between Danny and Tom.

"Get out of here dad. Just leave me alone."

Mr. Poynter glared at his son and his friends. "Fine, good - bye Douglas."

"His name's Dougie!" Danny yelled at him.

He turned around stormed down the street, bumping into people without a care.

"You okay Dougs?" Danny asked putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Dougie didn't anwser. His shoulders started shaking. Danny looked at him. Tears streamed down his face.

Danny pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey, hey. You did good. Everything's going to be okay." Danny soothed him while Tom and Harry patted his back.

It took a while for Dougie to calm down. When he did, Danny released him. "Everything's okay now."

Dougie nodded. And Tom wrapped an arm around the youngest boy. "I'm proud of you, Dougs."

"We all are."

"Th - thanks guy." He stutttered.

"No problem. Now let's go back to the hotel. I challenge you, Douglas Lee Poynter, to a video game." Danny smiled.

Dougie girnned. "I accept your challenge, Daniel Alan David Jones."

"And maybe we can work on some new songs." Tom added.

They walked back to the hotel. Danny and Dougie played video games for a while and then all four member of Mcfly sat down, Tom and Harry on the couch and Dougie and Danny on the floor infront of them. And they didn't get up until they had completed four songs: She left me, Unsaid things, Not alone and That girl.

That girl later on made it to number three in the charts.

That night:

It was nearing midnight.

"Danny?" Dougie whispered from his bed. "Danny are you awake?"

No answer. Dougie got out of his bed and walked to Danny's bed which was not even three feet away. He gently shook his best friend's shoulder. "Danny are you awake?"

"I am now." The singer mumbled.

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later." Dougie stood up and turned to leave, but Danny grbabbed his wrist. "What's wrong mate?"

"Nothing. I just um. . .Thank you."

"Danny sat up on his elbows. "For what?"

"For what you did today? Everything actually. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You've taken care of me too Dougs. It's no problem. You're my best mate."

"You're my best mate too Danny."

"Wow this a really gay moment, isn't it? What's next? You want to share my bed?" Danny chuckled.

Dougie laughed softly, trying not to wake Tom and Harry. Danny and Dougie will know what would happen if they woke Tom up. They shivered at the thought.

"See you in the morning Dan." Dougie said crawling back into his bed.

"Night Dougs."

~Okay. I hope yall liked this chapter. I was really unsure about writing it, but as you can see I did anyway!.~


	12. Shocking news and a walk downtown

~Sorry for not updating in so long. School has been more hetic than it was last year. I'll get in the swing of things though and everything will be back to normal.~

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mcfly/Busted/Fightstar boys.

It was late in the night when there was a knock on Mcfly's hotel room door. Tom stumbled out of bed and searched for the light switch. He flicked the lights on, making the other three boys groan. Tom opened the door to reveal James, his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. Tom was instantly awake. He pulled James into their room.

"James, what's wrong?"

"B - Busted's finished."

Danny, Dougie, and Harry sat up in bed their beds hearing this.

"What?" Tom yelled in shock.

"Y - yeah. It's Charlie. He doesn't want to be part of the band anymore. He's already in a new band."

"I can't believe this." Danny said getting out of bed and walking over to James and Tom.

"Where's Matt? What does he think?" Harry asked.

"I - I don't know where he is. When Charlie told us, he ran out. He's so upset."

Dougie's cell phone started buzzing from the night stand. He leaned over and picked up it up.

He instantly answered it, seeing who it was. "Hello? Matt? Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? Stay there. I'll meet you."

He sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"Where's Matt?" James asked.

"Somewhere down town. I'm gonna meet him." Dougie said getting out of bed and putting on some blue jeans and keeping on the shirt he had been sleeping in, a plain white t - shirt. He grabbed his blue Hurly hoodie and zipped it up.

"How are you gonna get to him? You don't have your license yet." Danny said.

"I'm gonna walk."

"Oh no you're not. You're not walking down town by yourself. I'll come with you." Danny said.

"Matt wants me to come alone. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll call you when I find Matt."

"Dougie. . . ."

"Please, Danny."

Danny looked at Dougie's puppy dog face and couldn't say no. "Fine, but stay on the phone with me until you find Matt." Danny said.

Dougie sighed. "Okay. I'll call you when I get into the lobby."

Danny nodded.

Dougie smiled at James before leaving. "I'm so sorry James." He hugged him. James held on tightly to the small boy for a few moments.

"It's not your fault, Dougie, but thank you."

"No problem." With that said he left the room.

And not even five minutes later Danny's cell phone went off. Danny rushed to get it.

"Hello? Dougie?"

_"I'm here Dan."_

"Okay, tell me where you are exactly at all times."

_"Okay, well if you really want to know, I'm just walking through the main entrance."_

"Okay, good." Danny didn't catch the sarcasm in Dougie's voice. He was too concerned for the small boy to be walking out alone at night.

They stayed on the phone for about twenty minutes.

"Where are you now?"

_"I'm passing - AH!"_

"Dougie? Dougie! DOUGIE!"

He heard Dougie moan.

"Douglas Lee Poynter answer me now!"

_"Don't worry I'm fine."_

"What happened?"

_"Matt tackled me from behind. I'm fine. I'm gonna go now, okay?"_

Danny sighed in relief. "Okay, hurry back guys."

_"We will, bye Dan."_

They hung up.

With Dougie and Matt:

"So, Matt. How are you doing?"

"Not so good Dougs. I can't believe Charlie quit! And I really can't believe he's already in another band already! I mean how could he? I thought we were mates." Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets. He exhaled. Dougie could see his breath. It was really cold. He shivered. And jammed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"What exactly happened?"

Matt sighed. "It's a long story." But he began to explain everything anyway.

_Busted were in their hotel room. Matt and James were on the couch playing video games, while Charlie laid on his bed._

_Charlie sighed and sat up. "Guys?"_

_Matt and James were so engrossed their game they didn't hear him, so Charlie walked over to them and turned the t.v. off._

_"Hey!" Matt and James yelled. _

_"Guys! I have to tell you something. It's important."_

_Matt and James both saw how serious Charlie was._

_"Okay, Chaz." James said._

_"Guys, look the reason I've been missing shows lately is cause. . . I - I'm in another band. I don't want to be in Busted anymore. I'm so unhappy in this band."_

**_"You're in another band?" _**_James yelled, astonished._

_"I'm sorry guys, but I think this is for the best." _

**_"I can't believe you Charlie! Why would you do this to us? _**_I thought we were mates, the three of us." James said tears threatening to fall. _

_"Look, don't make this harder than it already is. What we sing, isn't my kind of music anyway. I'm so much happier in Fightstar."_

_"You went from Busted to **Fightstar**? What kind of name is Fightstar?"_

_"Well what kind of name is **BUSTED**? I don't have time for this. I gotta go meet Alex."_

**_"Whose Alex?"_**

_"My friend and new bandmate!" With that said Charlie walked out of the hotel room, slamming it shut as hard as he could. _

_James was shaking so bad. Tears fell from his eyes. He looked back to Matt. Matt was just sitting on the couch in silence, staring at the floor. James sat beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Matty? You okay?"_

_Matt didn't say anything. He fled from the room, James heard him sob on his way out. _

"I wondered around, not paying attention to where I was going. And now here I am with you." Matt finished his heart breaking story.

"I can't believe Charlie acted so cruelly toward you guys." Dougie said.

"Yeah." Matt gave out a watery chuckle. Dougie looked at his friend and saw that he had tears streaming down his face.

Dougie wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Matts."

Matt held onto Dougie for dear life. "It's okay Dougs. I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"We'll figure something out Matt. You got me, James, the guys. We're here for you."

Matt knew he could count on Mcfly and James. James and Matt were the closest when Busted was together anyway. He trusted James with his life.

The two boys walked to the hotel. When they walked into Mcfly's room James latched himself onto Matt.

"Matt! Thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have run off like that!" James scolded his friend, like a mother would a child.

"I'm sorry Jay." Was all Matt said.

James sighed. "It's okay. I understand why you did. I wanted to do the same thing."

Mcfly and the two grief sticken boys sat down and talked for a while. Around 2 A.M Tom and Harry pulled the couch out into a bed, so Matt and James could sleep on it.

"Thanks guys, for everything." James said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Matt added.

"No problem guys." Tom said.

"We're mates." Harry said.

Dougie and Danny nodded, smiling.

They all went to bed, hoping the next day would be better, well Matt and James fell asleep, hoping that this was all one huge nightmare.

~Okay, I am so sorry for making Charlie so mean in this chapter. He used to be my favorite until I found out they broke up because him. Now I love James to death. Haha.~


	13. Familys stick together and Mcfly forever

~I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy with school and I got hooked on writing my Power Rangers story, haha. Hope this makes up for it.~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea for this chapter.

James snapped his phone shut, irritated. "He could at least answer the bloody phone!" Mcfly, plus James and Matt tried numerous times to contact Charlie, because they had a press confrence later that day.

James and Matt had told their manager about what happened with Charlie, so he suggested they have a press confrence, telling the public that they were splitting up.

"What are we going to do? Show up without him?" James asked.

"Well if it comes to that then everyone will see how much of an arse Charlie is." Dougie said and Matt chuckled sadly.

James crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "True mate, very true."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Tom walked over to answer it. When he opened the door, it revealed the person responsible for Busted's split; Charlie Simpson. He stepped inside without waiting to be asked. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" James asked.

"I've been busy, in the studio."

"You couldn't have waited to start writing music until the press confrence is over?"

"I don't want to stop living my life, just because you and Matt have nothing better to do."

Matt let out a choked sob, from where he and Dougie were sitting on the couch. That did it. Dougie stood up from the couch. "Shut up Charlie! You've hurt them enough! Look at what this is doing to Matt! James and Matt will find better projects to work on and me and the rest of Mcfly will be there to support them one hundred percent! They'll do better Fightstar."

Everyone was a little shocked at sweet, quiet, little Dougie's outburst. But they all smiled, well except Charlie. He looked like a wanted to kill him.

"Listen, you little incompetent brat! Don't talk to me like that! Why, I should beat you to a bloody pulp! Do you really think Mcfly is going to last long? No band does. They all split up after a few years. So my advice now. . .is quit before you get yourself in too deep."

Dougie didn't say anything, instead Danny stood up beside him. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! How can you be so cold? Mcfly is going to do great! I'll keep playing till the day I die! And now just because you're a bloody prat, and can't see what two wonderful band mates you have or should I say had, doesn't give you a right to be such an arse!"

That was it for Charlie he lunged forward towards Danny. Dougie was faster however and pushed him out of the way. Danny hit the ground, while Charlie's fist connected to Dougie's cheek. Everyone's mouth dropped open. They didn't honestly believe that Charlie would lose his temper like that. Dougie whimpered and fell to his knees.

Danny hurried over, crawling on his hands and knees, to his best friend. He cupped Dougie's face in his hands, making Dougie look up at him. "DOUGIE! Dougie? Are you alright? DOUGIE?"

There wasa big purple bruise starting to form on his cheek bone.

Tears stung Dougie's eyes and he tried to hold them back. He had never actually gotton punched before.

Danny saw his tears. "Oh Dougs." He whispered.

A tear slid down the younger boy's cheek and Danny whiped it away with his thumb.

Still holding Dougie's face in his hands, Danny looked back at Charlie with so much anger. "Don't you _ever_ touch him again. If you do, I'll kill you without a thought about it."

Charlie ignored him and turned to James and Matt. "Are we going or not?"

James just mumbled, "Whatever. We'll meet you there. I wouldn't even dream of getting in the same car with you."

Charlie glared at him and stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut as hard as he could.

Danny turned his attention back to Dougie. Dougie was trying so hard not cry. Danny noticed this and pulled him into a tight hug. His hand resting on the back of the smaller boy's head, pulling him as close as possible. "Why did you do that Dougs? Push me out of the way?" Danny whispered.

"I - I don't know. He was going to hit you - I got - I mean - I don't know. I didn't want you to get - Are we really going to break up?" Dougie finally asked as he started to sob softly.

Danny looked up at Tom and Harry. And they shook their heads, 'no'.

'Cause the truth was, they weren't. Ever. They were going to perform together till the end.

Danny shook his head too. "No, never. We're all going to be together forever."

Dougie held onto Danny as if his life depended on it. And Danny held onto him just as tight.

Everything was silent. Until James said, "Listen guys, me and Matt need to get going."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want us to come?" Tom asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. It'll just be all sad and depressing there. We'll stop by after it's over."

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easy." Matt said and grinned. He turned to look at Dougie. "Doug, we are so sorry for what Charlie did."

Dougie looked up at Matt and wiped his tears away, wincing when he accidently touched his bruise. "It's not your fault," He got up. "He was just being an arse."

Matt laughed and hugged Dougie tight. "When we get back, we'll play some video games. And I'll totallt kick your butt."

"Like you'll even come close." Dougie smirked.

Everyone laughed and James and Matt left.

Mcfly ordered a couple of pizzas and began writing some new songs, and watched Ghostbusters(Tom's choice). They relxed for the rest of the evening. Dougie's bruise was now a deep, dark purple. Harry said, 'It made him look tough.'

Mcfly, it isn't just a name, or a band, but a family. And familys stick together.

~Okay, I'm so sorry if yall got mad that Charlie was such a big meanie pants in this chatper(Again). Haha. And bands can last for a long time! Like The Backstreet Boys, they broke up for like a year or a little more and now they're singing together again. I don't even think they broke up, they just took a small break. They've been together for almost 19 years! And Mcfly will go on and be together for a longtime too, because they're all like brothers, they're so close! Until next time, Rachel.~


	14. Addiction and pain

~Back to the future band is officially my longest story starting of chapter 13. Haha. This will probably be my longest story I will ever write, because I'm going through almost everything! From the formation of the band all the way to Dougie and Frankie's breakup! I'm still so far away from that! They haven't even started their Wonderland album yet! Haha.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Underage drinking, drugs,a cuss word here and there.

It's been almost two months since Busted split up. Fightstar was about to release their first album, _They liked you better when you were dead._

Mcfly had helped James form a new band, Son of dork, and they were currently writing and producing music in the studio. Everyone was doing great, well all except for Matt. He never left his house, never answered his phone. He was in depression. No one had heard from him in almost two weeks. Everyone was worried sick about him, so one day Dougie stood on the front steps of Matt's house.

He knocked on the door. And waited. He knocked again, and waited. Nothing. He turned the door knob, the door opened. And Dougie walked inside. "Matt," Dougie called out. "Matty, are you home? Matt!"

Dougie walked upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door, and there was Matt sitting on the floor, leaning at the end of his bed. His eyes were blood shot, he had dark circles underneath them, his hair was tousled and his clothes were wrinkled to pieces. He had an almost empty bottle of whisky in his hand.

Dougie rushed to him and knelt down beside him. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Matt?"

Matt slowly looked up at the fifteen year old. "H-heee Doogie. How's is goin?" His words were slurred and he barely made sense. Dougie knew he was drunk, but there was something else off about him. Dougie's eyes dropped to the floor, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw a very small bong.

"Oh Matt," Dougie whispered. "Why? Why would do this to yourself?" He reached for the bong. He was going to throw it away, but Matt grabbed his wrist, tightly.

"Matt. Stop it. You can't keep smoking that crap. Please. I don't want to see you like this anymore. It's killing you!"

"Leave me alone." Matt's voice was dangerously low. And his grip on Dougie's wrist tightented.

"Matt, let go of me. Ow. You're hurting me! Please!" Dougie tried to pull away, but Matt was stronger than him. "I'll let go of you if you leave."

"I won't leave until you get help."

"Then it looks like we're going to be here a while."

"Matt," Dougie let out a soft sob. "Why are you doing this?"

Matt's grip on Dougie's wrist, if possible, tightented. "**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'M STUPID! OKAY? I - I'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! I WAS IN A BAND, I WAS FAMOUS, I WAS DOING GREAT! AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME, **it's over, gone." He leaned his head on the bed post and began to sob. He released Dougie's wrist.

"Matt, no. No it wasn't your fault Busted split, it was Charlie's. He's just a prat. I'm here for you, James is here for you, and so is the rest of Mcfly. We're going to help you get better and back in the game. I promise, but you have to let us help you."

Matt nodded, still sobbing.

Dougie sat down beside him and put an arm around his sobbing friend. Matt cried for only God knows how long. When he calmed down, he looked at Dogue's bruised wrist. It was turning a dark purple. "I'm so sorry, Dougs. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll go away, but when Danny sees it, he might kill you." Dougie grinned. And Matt smiled sadly. He wiped his tears aways. He reached over and took the bong in his hands and got up, he walked over to the waste basket and threw it away. Dougie smiled at his friend.

"I'll go get you some ice, be right back." Matt said and Dougie just nodded.

Matt came back not even a minute later and handed Dougie an ice pack. Dougie pressed it against his wrist and winced.

_'Oh man if I had hurt Dougs any worse then he probably wouldn't be able to play for a few concerts. Man, I messed up.' _Matt thought.

Dougie got up. "Look, the rest of the guys are down at the studio, watching Son of dork, why don't you come with me? It'll be fun."

Matt thought about it for a long time. He couldn't stay cooped up in his room forever. So he agreed to go.

Dougie smiled so big, it looked like it hurt. "Great! Come on! Let's go."

Matt smiled at his friend, he looked at his clothes. He was a mess. "Let me change first." He disappeared into his closet and came out with a pair of jeans, and a plain green t-shirt. He dressed quickly and soon he and Dougie were walking down the street to the studio. Dougie had left the ice pack at Matt's. He was hoping no one would notice his purple and swollen wrist. . .not anytime soon anyway.

~Matt was in rehab for while, because he was addicted to cannabis from the age of 13! And he entered rehab for alcholism. So, this is my version of what happened! Okay, next chapter Matt and Dougie go to the studio! Will the rest of Mcfly see Dougie's wrist? What will they think of Matt's drug and alchol problems? Well you're just going to have to wait until I update! Haha.~


	15. All about you and how to ruin good times

~I feel bad for making Matt hurt Dougie! I'm so evil! Lol. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I really do. Oh I forgot to mention in the last chapter or two! Mcfly finished their tour and is beginning to write songs for their Wonderland album!~

Disclaimer: Once again I own no one.

Dougie and Matt stood in front of the studio.

"You ready?" The smaller boy asked. Matt looked down at his friend and slowly nodded. "Yeah, what about you?"

Dougie chuckled and rolled down the long sleeves of his shirt to hide his bruised wrist. "I am now."

"Then let's go." And the two friends walked into the studio together.

James smiled when he saw Dougie walk in with Matt close behind him. "Matt!" He ran over and hugged him tight. Matt hugged him back just as tight.

James released him and then smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Matt yelled rubbing his head.

"Because you haven't answered any of my calls or messages, you arse!"

"Sorry James. It's just been, um. . .you know." Matt said looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," James then slapped him on the arm playfully. "Come on. We just finished our new song, Ticket out of loserville. Now the Mcfly boys were just about to perform their new song."

Dougie's heart sank. Matt's eyes went wide and he looked at Dougie.

Dougie tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Danny walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come Dougs, don't tell me you're nervous." He joked.

James turned to his band. "Yeah, Tommy over there wrote it for his girlfriend!"

Tom threw a guitar pick at his friend. "Shut up, Jamie!"

"Oh Gio! Gio I love her so much I can't stand it, James!" James mocked him.

"SHUT UP!" Tom yelled.

"Okay, okay, just play your bloody love song!"

Danny lead Dougie over to the center of the room, where all their equipment was set up. Dougie slowly picked up his guitar with his good arm. They had already recorded the orchestra part onto a cd. James played it from a radio. Harry began drumming, Tom and Danny began to play their guitars. Dougie tried, he really did. All the chords came out wrong and jumbled. It sounded as if he had never even touched a bass a day in his life. His band mates stopped playing and looked at him confused. James turned off the radio.

"Dougs, what was that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, mate. We were playing 'All About You.' What were you playing?" Harry asked, with a huge smile on his face.

Dougie rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Sorry guys, let's go again."

"Okay, James," Tom motioned him to start the cd over, but before James could Matt stopped him.

"Wait," Everyone looked at him. "Dougie can't play, at least not for a while."

"What do you mean, Matty?" James asked him.

"It's his wrist, he needs to go to the doctor and have it looked at."

Danny whipped his head around to look at Dougie. He sat his guitar down on it's stand and quickly walked over to the younger boy.

"Let me see, Dougs."

Dougie sat his bass down. And he slowly rolled his sleeve up. Danny gasped. "Dougie! What happened?"

"Um. . .I uh I fell."

"Bull! Don't lie to me! What happened?" Dougie could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes.

"I. . . ."

"It was me." Matt said.

"Aaawwkwarrrd!" Steve Rushton said, and he and the rest of Son of dork left, minus James.

"What did you do to him?" Danny yelled. He walked over to Matt. "Danny! Stop!" Dougie yelled. But Danny didn't listen. He walked all the way over to Matt and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"Danny!" Dougie yelled again. _'Why isn't anyone stopping him?' _Dougie thought. "Danny! Please! I'm okay! It's just bruised! Please!" He tried again.

"Why would you do that to Dougie? Huh? What's wrong with you? You could have ruined his career, you know? And if you ruin Dougie's then you ruin mine too! 'Cause if Dougie quits, then I quit too!"

Dougie rushed over to Danny and Matt. He put a hand on his best friend's arm. "Danny!" Dougie pleaded. "Please stop!"

Danny tore his eyes off of Matt and over to Dougie. The anger in his eyes went away. He released Matt, and he slid down the wall to the ground, crying.

"Dougie, he hurt you! Why are you defending him?"

"Because," He looked down at Matt and Matt nodded, as if giving him permission to keep going.

"Because, when I went to Matt's house today. . .I found him the floor of his bedroom drinking away and he. . ."

"And he what Dougs?" Danny urged him.

"He was high."

Everyone gasped.

"I messed up," Matt said through his tears. "Okay? Dougie tried to help me and I hurt him. I'm so sorry Dougie. I - I've been getting high since I was 13! I - I don't know if I _can_ stop!" Matt sobbed.

James walked over and got on his knees right beside him. "We're going to get you help Matts, okay? I promise."

Matt nodded. And cried into James chest.

"I - I'm sorry Matt. I -" Danny stuttered.

"No need to apologise, Danny." Matt sniffled and wiped his tears away.

Danny looked over to Dougie. "We need to get your wrist looked at."

"It's just bruised Danny. I'm fine."

"We're going to a doctor if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Dougie smiled. "Fine! But when the doctor says it's just bruised, then you owe me a new Blink poster."

"Deal, but where you're going to put it, I have no clue. Your room his wall to wall Blink posters. Heck even your ceiling is covered!"

"I'll just have to start hanging them in your room."

"Uh, NO! You are NOT taking down my Springsteen posters!"

Dougie laughed, as did everyone.

And Danny wrapped and arm around Dougie. "Oh and Dougie?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"If you _EVER _try to lie to me again, I'll make sure you wish you hadn't, get it?"

Dougie gulped. "Got it."

"Good." Danny chuckled. "Well then! I'm hungry. Let's go out for some pizza."

Everyone agreed.

"And then afterwards, I'm taking you to the doctor Dougie."

Dougie groaned. "You sure know how to ruin somone's good time, don't you?"

Danny laughed. "Always."

~Ah! Okay, kinda, sorta, maybe a very emotional chapter! Poor Matt! Poor Dougie! But hey, it all turned out! Wow this chapter turned out longer than I expected. Can't wait to write the next chapter!~


	16. Hair dye and water

~I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! I had a little case of writer's block and I got hooked on writing Power Rangers fics=P Haha. I promise that I update this a lot more now that I am done with both P.R stories, and I have really been craving some Mcfly fanfiction!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly, even though I wish did!

Mcfly and James had checked Matt into rehab about a week after his incident with Dougie. Dougie had visited Matt a few times, James was there almost every other day or so.

Danny took Dougie to the doctor to get his wrist looked at it. The doctor said it was just badly bruised, so he wrapped it in a tight bandage.

Danny kept up his part of the deal and bought Dougie a Blink poster.

Mcfly was about to go on tour again in about a month or so to promote their new album, Wonderland. The boys had already written three singles, I wanna hold you, Ultraviolet, and I'll be O.K, plus Tom wrote one himself, All about you.

One Morning Dougie had walked into the kitchen, Mcfly had bought themselves a two story house right after their first album was released, and started rummaging through the fridge. He was only wearing a pair light blue plaid boxers.

The rest of Mcfly walked in.

"Hey Dougs, didn't hear you come in last night. Where were you?" Tom asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Went to see Matty, and then went to the store," Dougie replied, keeping his head hidden.

Tom went over and started rummaging through the cabnets, looking for the things he needed to make pancakes.

"What time did you get in last night? I fell asleep on the couch waiting up for you? It was probably around midnight when I dozed off." His best friend said.

Since Dougie was the youngest, the rest of the guys worried about him all the time, especially Danny. Danny was worse than his mother, but he didn't mind at all. Danny was his best mate after all. Dougie is _only_ 16 years old.

Tom started asking about the new song they were working on and Danny's attention was taken from Dougie.

Dougie found what he was looking for; a cream soda. He popped the tab open and stood up straight, taking a drink.

Harry smiled so big it looked like it hurt, he stood up and walked over to the young bass player, "Well well well, look at what we got here," He ruffled Dougie's dark brown hair.

Harry's words caused Tom and Danny to look over at the drummer and bass player.

Danny's eyes widened, "Y-you died your hair?"

"Yeah, Matt talked me into it. I wanted something different anyways."

"Well, I like it," Harry said ruffling it again.

"Yeah, looks good, Dougs." Tom smiled before he turned back to pouring the ingrediants into a bowl and stirring them.

"Looks great Doug," His best friend smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"We should go to the studio and record All About You today," Tom said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, Mcfly piled into Tom's car. Tom driving, Dougie in the passenger's seat and Danny and Harry in the back.

"I really like your hair, Dougs. I think I might just dye my hair that color too."

"Well there goes all the blondes in band," Harry said.

Danny chuckled.

"You should let me dye it for you Tom," The bass play stated, "It's simple really. Matt did mine."

"Okay, but if you mess my hair up, I'm kicking your arse."

Dougie laughed, "Deal."

The band spent a numerous hours at the studio, before they decided it was time to leave. Tom and Dougie ran into the store to get some hair dye on the way home.

Now the singer and bass player were cooped up in the bathroom. They had been in there over an hour already. Someone, they guessed Tom, was in the shower.

Harry and Danny were sitting on the couch watching t.v. when Dougie came out of the bathroom, with plastic gloves on, and dark brown liquid on them. "It's alive!" He yelled.

Tom emerged from the bathroom, he was drying his hair off with a towel, stained with brown spots here and there. He lifted the towel off of his head. He was no longer a blonde, but a brunette.

"Wow, looks good," Harry said.

"Great we all have the same hair color. I can see the headlines now; 'Which ones which?' You look like you got mud thrown on your head." Danny smirked.

Tom threw the towel at him, it smacked Danny in the face. "Aw gees mate. I was only joking."

"Don't be a jerk," The ex-blonde said.

"I wasn't. I said i was only-"

"HEY! Guys let's watch a movie," Harry said.

"Good idea, mate. What should we watch?" Dougie asked as he and Tom sat down on the floor in front of the couch and started digging through a big box that contained their movies. They had yet to get a shelf for them.

"Ghostbusters?" Tom suggested.

Harry and Danny groaned.

Dougie smiled and said, "Sure mate, sounds good to me. Us, blondes, have to stick togther ya know."

Tom smiled, "Oh yeah, We do don't we," Tom wrapped an arm around Dougie and then turned to Danny, "Looks like I stole your best mate."

Danny jumped up off the couch, "Over my dead body!"

He jumped on Tom and began to tickle him, Tom had laughed and giggled so hard that he couldn't breathe. And that was Danny's que. He slung Dougie over his shoulder ran away.

Danny ran upstairs and opened the hall closet, he sat Dougie down and climbed in himself.

Dougie laughed, "Danny. . . "

"Shhhh!" Danny put a finger over his lips.

Dougie rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Neither boy knew how long they sat at the bottom of the closet. They heard footsteps and whispers on the other side of the door. They held their breath and their hearts stopped. All of a sudden the door jerked open and water was thrown on them.

There stood Tom and Harry with empty buckets, laughing.

Wiping his eyes Dougie said, "Aw Tom, I thought that us blondes had to stick together!"

"Sorry mate, I had to get Danny back, and well you two are attached to the hip."

"He's right, ya know," Harry said.

"Great Dan, you have to pull me down with you," Dougie said.

Danny didn't say anything, instead he bowed his head and shook his head back and forth, like a dog, water sprayed all over Dougie's face.

"Great, Danny got me wet. . .er," Dougie said, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Go get into some dry clothes before you get sick," Tom said, still laughing.

"Yes mother," Danny said sarcastically.

The two best mates went to their rooms, which were right across from one another, and changed. They came out in boxers and t-shirts. And for the rest of the evening and late into the night the four bandmates watched, Ghostbusters 1 and 2, and Back to the future 1, 2, and 3.

~Okay, I really want to apologise for the little crude remark I made towards the end, I mean, well they're Mcfly! Haha. And I do not want to sound mean, but I just couldn't stand Tom as a brunette! Haha. Sorry for all you TomBrunette lovers out there. I just prefer him as a blonde. And Dougie as a brunette looked good, but I prefer his sandy/dirty blonde look.~


	17. A phone call and Bill and ted

~Hope you all like it! I tried my best!~

Disclaimer: I own Dougie. . .Okay I don't, but I wish i did! I own no one=[

Mcfly were about to get ready to go on tour to promote their new album, Wonderland. They had wrote more songs; I've got you, Too close for comfort, Nothing, Don't know why, and She falls asleep part 1 and 2. They had already made music videos for I wanna hold you, I'll be O.K, Ultraviolet, and The ballad of Paul K.

All about you, I wanna hold you, I'll be O.K, Ultraviolet, and The ballad of Paul K got into the top of the charts.

Son of dork had released their album, Ticket outta loserville.

Dougie had went back and put a blonde high light in his hair. Harry had made fun of him, but Danny whacked him with a pillow until he apologised.

Alot has happened in the past year, heck they even got to meet the queen! All four boys were scared and didn't have a clue of what to say. They actually made fools of themselves. But in the end they all laughed about it.

So, one day Dougie, Tom and Harry were in the living room when Danny's cell phone started ringing. He got up and left the room to take the call. Ten minutes later Tom, Harry and Dougie were about to watch Bill and Ted's excellent adventure, Dougie's choice. They heard a small noise from upstairs. "Hey, Dougs, why don't ya go fetch Danny? See if everything is alright?"

Dougie nodded and raced upstairs to his best friend's room. The door was cracked open the tiniest bit. He was about to knock when he heard sniffling and soft whimpers. Dougie slowly opened the door. He saw Danny on the floor, leaning up against his bed. His knees were pulled up to his chest, he hugged them as he cried into them. Dougie noticed Danny's cell phone on the floor, broken to a million pieces.

He slowly made his way over to him and sat down beside him. He draped an arm around his shoulders, while he rubbed Danny's arm, comfortingly. Danny leaned into his friend's touch. "Hey," the younger boy whispered, "What happened? Talk to me Dan."

The bolton boy lifted his head up, his eyes were red and puffy.

"My - my um dad called me," He sighed, "When I saw his name on the caller I.D, I got scared, but at the same time hopeful. I was hoping that he was calling to fix things, ya know? But no, he wanted money," he let out a sob, "Can you believe that?" Danny began sobbing again.

Dougie continued to rub Danny's arm, letting him know that he was there for him. "Oh, Dan I'm so sorry."

Through his sobs Danny managed to say, "I'm so stupid."

"No! No, you're not! Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I was there too Danny. When I saw my dad out on the street that day, I knew what he wanted, but I still had this small shred of hope that he wanted to say sorry and rebuild our relationship, but he didn't. He wanted money just like your dad did. You're not alone, Danny. I know how you feel. And I know that it hurts right now, but in time it will get better. You have me, Tom and Harry to help you through this. You were all there for me when my dad showed up."

Danny leaned his head against Dougie's shoulder, and sniffled. "But my dad. . ."

"Stop right there. Don't talk about him anymore. He's a sorry son of a bitch, whose too stupid to realise what a great son he has."

Danny was really touched by the younger boy's words, "Th - thank you Dougs."

"For what?"

"For saying all the things you said. For taking care of me."

Dougie laughed, "Well you're _always _taking care of me."

Danny smiled, "Well if I didn't, then there's no telling where you're sorry arse would be."

Dougie laughed again, "I'd rather not find out."

They were quiet for a few minutes, before they heard Tom yell from downstairs, "Oi! If you don't get down here and watch your movie Dougs then I'm putting Star Wars on!"

They chuckled at their band mate.

"What movie did you chose?" Danny asked.

Before Dougie could reply Danny said, "Oh wait. No don't tell me. Let me guess; Bill and ted."

"You know it!"

Danny groaned, "Okay, we have all watched Tom's favroite films a million times, and now yours, when are we going to watch mine?"

Dougie wrinkled his nose, "E.T? Never!"

"Hey! That's the best movie ever!"

Once again Tom's voice yelled, "That's it! We're watching Star Wars!"

Dougie jumped up! "NO," He talked in a stoner voice, "This is so uncool dude!"

He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him downstairs. Tom was just about to put Star Wars into the DVD player when Dougie jumped on him, sending them both flying to the floor, Dougie landing on top of Tom.

Dougie held Tom to the floor, and handed Danny the Bill and Ted movie case. "Hurry Danny! I don't know how much longer I can hold Tom-zilla!"

"No, Harry get him!" Tom yelled.

Harry got up from where he was sitting on the couch and tackled danny to the ground, he tried to get the movie out of Danny's hands, but it was no use. He quickly put the movie into the machine. And Dougie jumped up and high-fived his best friend, "Yes! Victory is ours!"

Tom got up, "You win this round Poynter, Jones. But next time victory will be mineand Harry's."

"We'd like to see you try." Dougie said.

"Yeah, we're unbeatable. It doesn't matter it's pillow fights or. . .over what to watch." Danny said thinking of what to call what they just did.

Tom had his mouth open to say something, but Dougie threw a pillow at him and said, "SHHH! The movie started!" He flopped down on the couch, as did Danny. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down as well. Tom rolled his eyes, but smiled and joined his friends.

~ I know what you're all thinking, "Gees can't these poor boys ever catch a break?" So, sorry for making you guys wait so long, I had writer's block. I would sit here and stare at the computer screen for hours, not knowing what to write. And then all of a sudden this popped into my head. I hope you all liked it. Oh and I apologize for the little cuss word!~


	18. A trip to Transylvania and tired boys

~Hiya Papaya! It's been a while.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Transylvania or them lovely Mcfly boys.

Warnings: None really. I just wanted to say that this a really mushy, gushy brotherly love fic. No slash.

Brunette Tom didn't last all that long, maybe only a month or two before he bleached it blonde again. Dougie however kept his brunette look for almost a year, but soon went back to his sandy blonde fringe look. And now a year later they were on tour again, this time to promote their new album; Motion in the ocean. The singles included Please Please, Star Girl, Sorry's not good enough, Baby's coming back and Trasylavania.

Dougie was happy that he got to sing most of Transylvania, but he was nervous that soon he would have to be singing it in front of of hundreds of people. Danny told him hat he didn't have to worry about that for a few more weeks.

They were currently in the middle of filming their Transylvania video. It was so difficult for all of them to stay in character and keep a straight face. It took them almost a week to film that four minute video.

Anne Boleyn, A.K.A, Dougie Poynter, was an old timey maiden who was in love with a man, in other words Danny Jones. Anne planned to run away with him. No matter what they never told anyone about ther forbidden love. But one day her parent's find out and had him killed. In the end their love conquers all. After the shoot, they went out and celebrated.

A few weeks later, they were about to have their first Motion In The Ocean concert. Dougie was terrified. He sat on the couch in their dressing room, biting his thumb nail and shaking his leg up and down, nervously. Danny plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around him, "Hey mate."

"Hey Dan."

Danny saw how scared his best friend was, he placed a hand on Dougie's knee to stop it's moving, "Doug, calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. There's not a big difference from any of our other concerts."

"I have to sing by myself."

"No you don't. Tom is going to be singing with you. And I'm doing some back up vocals."

"It doesn't help. What if I forget some of the words? What if I choke?"

"You won't. When you get scared, just look at me. You're going to do just fine, Dougie."

Dougie looked up at the Bolton boy, "Thank you Danny."

"What are best mates for? Come on. The concert's about ot start."

Out on the stage, before starting, Dougie looked over at Danny. Danny smiled at him. Dougie grinned, and then spoke into the mic, "Hey everyone!" There were hundreds of screaming fans. "This is our new song Tom and I wrote. It's called Transylvania. Hope you all like it!"

Tom began to sing softly.

_"Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,_  
><em> Which all her hopes and dreams were in, <em>  
><em>She plans to run away with him, forever (never to be seen again)<em>  
><em> Leaves a note and starts to choke, <em>  
><em>Can feel the lump that's in her throat, <em>  
><em>It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence."<em>

_We're sorry but we disagree_  
><em> The boy is vermin, can't you see?<em>  
><em> We'll drown his sins and misery<em>  
><em> And rip him out of history"<em>

Dougie then broke out with a powerful voice. Everone gasped because Dougie hasn't ever had a solo before.

_"People marching to the drums,_  
><em>Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,<em>  
><em>Ugly is the world we're on<em>  
><em>If I'm right then prove me wrong<em>  
><em>I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)"<em>

Dougie almost choked over his words, but it went unnoticed by everyone. Everyone except for Danny. Dougie glanced over at him and the Bolton boy gave him an award winning smile. This made Dougie feel a whole better. Soon Danny helped with the song as well.

_"Who is your lover, _  
><em>I couldn't tell, <em>  
><em>When hell freezes over, <em>  
><em>That's when I'll tell, <em>  
><em>Who is your lover,<em>  
><em>I couldn't tell, <em>  
><em>When will this stop?"<em>

And then Tom began to sing by himself.

_"Racing,_  
><em> Pacing,<em>  
><em> In the dark,<em>  
><em> She's searching for a lonely heart, <em>  
><em>She finds him but his heart has stopped,<br>__She breaks down."_

The the whole band sang together.

_"Sorry but your majesty,_  
><em>Refusing orders from the queen<em>  
><em>Results in a monstrosity"<em>

And oh my goodness, Harry even sang a small part! What is the world coming to?

_"Remembers a voice and hears him sing._

_ People marching to the drums, _  
><em>Everybody's having fun to the sound of love, <em>  
><em>Ugly is the world we're on<em>  
><em> If I'm right then prove me wrong I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)<em>

_Who is your lover,_  
><em> I couldn't tell, <em>  
><em>When hell freezes over,<em>  
><em> That's when I'll tell, <em>  
><em>Who is your lover,<em>  
><em> I couldn't tell,<em>  
><em> When will this stop?<em>

_People marching to the drums,_  
><em> Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,<em>  
><em>and Ugly is the world we're on<em>  
><em> If I'm right then prove me wrong I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)<em>

_Who is your lover,_  
><em> I couldn't tell, <em>  
><em>When hell freezes over, <em>  
><em>That's when I'll tell, <em>  
><em>Who is your lover,<em>  
><em> I couldn't tell,<em>  
><em>When will this stop. <em>

_When will this stop!"_

Danny shouted the last part and the crowd broke out into screams and cheers. Danny and Dougie looked at each other and smiled. They continued on with their concert. They sang Please Please, I'll be O.K, Room on the third floor, Hypnotised, Broccoli and Down by the lake.

After the concert the boys went to their hotel room and relaxed. Harry flopped down on his bed, "Great show!"

Tom fell onto his bed as well, "I agree mate! It was pretty sick!"

"Yeah, one of our best yet!" Danny declared.

"I had a lot of fun." The youngest said.

Harry propped himself up on one elbow, "Oi, Dougs you were shaking like a leaf!"

Dougie threw a guitar pick at him, "Shut it! You were nervous too!"

Harry laughed, "I was, I was. I admit it."

"You both did good." Tom commented.

"Thank you very much Tom!" Dougie said jumping on him and attacking him with a big hug. He kissed Tom's cheek over and over again.

Tom laughed and then grunted, "Can't. . .breathe. . .Dougs!"

Dougie released the poor singer and skipped back over to Danny. He and Danny sat down at the edge of Dougie's bed, right across from Tom's. Danny patted Dougie's knee, "You did a really good job tonight Dougs. I'm very proud of you."

Dougie smiled at his best friend, "Thanks Dan. That means a lot."

"Either snog or go to sleep!" Harry said.

Since Harry was laying in his stomach, his face turned away from them, Danny silently got up, pillow clutched tightly in his hand, he crept over to the drummer and whacked him in the head. He sprang up, "You arse! I'm not doing to this tonight! I'm exhausted!"

"Whoa, I think there' steam coming out of his ears." Dougie joked.

"You're right mate, there is. Look his face is even turning red." Danny replied.

"That's it, Tom wake up and help me." Harry said getting out if bed with a pillow in his hand.

Tom got up as well and attacked Dougie while Harry went after Danny. That was the first night that Danny and Dougie lost a pillow fight!

"You guys are so dead next time!" Danny said, limping to his bed.

"Yeah, you guys are going down!" Dougie said falling onto his bed.

"Well you guys know not to mess with me and Tom and when we're tired!" The drummer replied.

"Yeah, we do now." Dougie said rubbing the back of his head, where Tom had hit him.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Tom mumbled into his pillow.

Danny and Dougie share one more smile before Danny reached between their beds and turned off the lamp.

~Not so good! Forgive me! Sorry it's been so long! I'll try my best to keep updating! Just keep them reviews a comin'!~


	19. A broken singer and late night comfort

~It's been a while. I'm so sorry about that. I've had writer's block for the longest time! But now it's summer! So I have so much extra time on my hands!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Danny sat on the couch in the living room of the Mcfly house. Dougie, Tom and Harry surrounded him, their arms were crossed and they sent evil looks towards him.

_'How did I get here?'_ Danny wondered, _'Why are the mates look so mad?'_

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Shut up you worthless piece crap!" Tom yelled and smacked Danny on the back of the head, hard. Danny winced and rubbed the sore spot.

"What?"

"You heard him. Shut up Danny, all you ever do is talk, talk, talk! You're so annoying!" The drummer said rolling his eyes.

Danny felt hot tears sting his eyes, he turned to Dougie, his best friend.

"Dougs? What's going on?"

Dougie bent down to his level, "You, Daniel Alan David Jones, are worthless. What do you do for the band? Really? Your singing is horrible, you're loud and obnoxious. If you were to leave the band you wouldn't be missed, no one really likes you anyway."

That did it, tears streamed down Danny's eyes and he let out a painful sob, "W - why? I - I thought that we were. . ."

"What? We were friends? Heck no. It was all an act to get close to you, so that I can break you down. . .like I just did. I destroyed you Jones."

Suddenly it was Danny and Dougie alone in the living room, Tom and Harry were nowhere to be seen, but Danny didn't care. All he cared about right then was how could Dougie say all those things? Dougie was the one person he has told all of his secrets and feelings to, the person he could always run to if he needed to talk to someone. And now, Danny didn't have anyone. He was alone.

Danny sobbed harder, each cry wracked painfully through his entire body, "N - no! Please! Th- that's not true! Ev - everything we've been through together! You and me. It's Danny and Dougie, Dougie and Danny! It - It couldn't have been all lies. . .it just couldn't!"

"Shut up, Danny. I thought I would never see you so pathetic, but look at you now."

"Dougie! Please! No! Don't say that!"

Dougie stood up, "Goodbye Danny."

"No! Please, Dougie don't leave me! I - I'll do anything! Please! You're my best mate! I don't. . .I don't know what I would do without you! Dougie!"

And then Danny was all alone; Dougie was gone. His sobs and crys echoed through the room. The room was getting darker and darker by the second. Soon he was enveloped in complete and utter darkness.

He let out one more cry, "DOUGIE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Danny! Danny! Wake up! You're dreaming! Dan!" Danny was shook awake. He sat straight up in his bed and looked around his room. The light was on and Tom and Harry stood at the end of his bed while Dougie sat on the edge beside him. Everyone looked exhausted, it was clear to Danny that he had woken everyone up in the very late hours of the night.

He latched on to Dougie, crying and choking on his words.

"Doug," He whispered, "I - I don't I - I mean. . .Don't ever l - leave me. Please."

Dougie wrapped his arms around his friend, "Hey it's okay. I'm right here. You're okay." Dougie sent Tom and Harry a worried glance.

"I'm going to get him a glass of water," Tom said.

"I'll get him a wet towel. He looks flushed. See if he has a fever Doug." The drummer said and left the room as well.

Dougie realized just how hot Danny's body felt, and took a hand off of Danny's back and lifted it to his bandmate's forehead. Harry was right; Danny had a fever, he was burning up.

"Hey, Danny," Dougie said softly, "You have a fever. Lay down alright?" Dougie tried to gently push him down on the bed, but Danny had a death grip on him and wouldn't let him go.

"Danny, please? Try and calm down, okay? You're going to make yourself throw up if you keep crying. You're okay now. I'm right here. Nothing can happen to you. You're safe now."

Danny tried, oh did he try to calm down. His crys were softened, but in the process of trying to calm himself down he began to hyperventilate. Everytime he tried to take a deep breath a sob would attack his body and he would choke.

Dougie tore himself away from his friend, but kept his hands on Danny's shoulders, "Danny, look at me," He said sternly, "Take a deep breath. Calm down!"

Danny swallowed hard and nodded.

Dougie looked at how broken his friend was. Whatever he dreamed about had shook him up badly. The bass player gently pushed him back into his bed. Tom and Harry came back with the items they went off to get. They handed them to Dougie. He held the glass of water to Danny's lips and he drank it, "Small sips Dan." The icy cold water felt good in his dry, hot mouth.

Then Dougie put the damp washcloth on to his friend's forehead.

Danny swallowed hard, his throat hurt from all of the crying he had done.

Dougie ran his fingers through the singer's hair, "What happened Dan?"

Danny just shook his head and closed his eyes.

The younest member of Mcfly looked back the blonde and drummer, "You guys go back to bed, I got Danny."

"Are you sure Doug?" Tom asked.

Dougie nodded, "Yeah, go on."

"We'll see you in the moring Danny." Harry said as he left.

Tom rubbed Danny's arm in comforting way before he turned and left as well.

Dougie turned his attention back the shaken boy, "Talk to me Danny, please. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Danny let out a shaky breath, and explained what he dreamed about. By the time he was done tears were streaming down his face again.

"Oh Danny," Dougie whispered, "That wouldn't, couldn't never ever happen. Tom, Harry, and I, we love you. We're a family. I won't ever leave you. We're suppose to stick together. And those words would never come out of my mouth. You're a great singer, and your funny. You are a wonderful guy to be around Dan. You're my best mate, don't ever doubt that."

Danny nodded, "It just. . .it all seemed so real."

Dougie's hand left Danny's hair and slid down to the singer's cheek and his thumb stroked over it lightly, "That's how nightmares are sometimes, but you're alright now."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Danny's voice sounded so small and meak, like a small child who has been scolded.

Dougie smiled, "Of course. Scoot over."

Danny did so and Dougie got under the covers. Danny instantly moved over so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. He wrapped his arms around Dougie's waist and layed his head on the smaller boy's chest. Dougie rubbed his friend's back.

"Go to sleep Dan. It's late and you need rest. You need to get rid of your fever."

Danny nodded into Dougie's chest. The two friends fell asleep in each other's arms.

~I know it seems kind of slashy, but it's not! Just a friend comforting another friend! =] Poor Danny. I'm so cruel and evil towards these boys, aren't I? Well at least I am to Dougie and Danny. I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! The next chapter will be much, much longer! I promise! Reviews?~


	20. Least favorite and that's what she said

~I didn't know what to write about forever! I'm sorry, but thankfully I already got the next chapter planned out!~

Discliameir: I own nothing!

Warnings: Harry bashing! Just a little Harry teasing! A swear word here and there.

Dougie's birthday was today. His eighteenth birthday to be exact. The rest of the Mcfly boys had asked him what he wanted and all he said was, "A tattoo."

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Yepp," He took a sip of his cream soda.

"What kind of tattoo mate?" Tom asked.

"I have a few ideas."

"Like?" The bolton boy wondered.

"It's a secret."

His friends all sighed heavily.

"Well then when are you going to get it?" The drummer asked.

"Tonight. Pete said he'd do it."

"Wanna us to come along?" Danny asked, hopeful. He wanted to spend time with his best friend on his birthday.

"There's no other people I'd rather be there," Dougie smiled, which caused everyone else in the room to smile as well.

Later that evening the sun was setting and the boys were walking to the tattoo shop.

"Remind me again why we're walking to Pete's place," Harry said.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans Dougie said, "Because walking is fun and it's my birthday." He smirked at the drummer.

"Oh yeah?" Harry towered over the younger boy.

"Yeah!"

Harry grabbed him in a head lock and gave him a nugie(how do you spell that?).

"Ah! Harry stoooop!"

"Alright mate let him go." Danny said laughing.

Harry released him, "What? It was his birthday present from me," He chuckled.

When they entered the shop a small bell above the door jingled.

"Is that you Doug?" A scruffy voice asked from the back room and soon the large hairy man came into view.

"Hey Pete," Dougie said and they high fived one another and then Pete lifted Dougie up off of the ground. He threw him over his shoulder and made his way to back.

"You boys a comin'?" He asked the rest of Mcfly.

"Pete," Dougie yelled, "Put me down!"

"I was afraid you would blow away. You're paper thin!"

"He's right mate. You are quite skinny," Harry commented.

"Oh shut up," Dougie said.

"Danny you're supposed to be looking after him! You need to make him eat more," Tom joked and elbowed Danny in the ribs softly.

"There is no way he can possibly eat anymore. He eats all the time!"

"OKAY," Pete shouted, "Do you still want what you drew me the other day Doug?"

Dougie nodded, "Yeah."

"Take a seat over there boys," Pete pointed to the familiar couch across the room.

"Now tell us what you're getting, Dougs?" Tom said.

"I told you guys it's a secret!"

"I think you should tell us, because if it's dumb then we need to talk you out of it," Harry commented.

"No one can talk me out of it! I've been wanting it for a long time now!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, go screw up your skin then."

"Alright, so if you pass out I'm supposed to stop, do you want me to keep going if you do?"

"Um, for a few minutes and if I don't wake up soon then dump water on me."

Pete chuckled, "Fine with me."

Dougie took his shirt off and threw it at Danny. It hit him in the face, "Hey!"

"Hold it for me!" Dougie smiled.

Danny couldn't help but to grin.

Pete started working on him. He spent about thirty minutes on the tattoo, before he looked over his shoulder, "Will someone go get me a cup of water?"

"I'll get it!" Tom jumped. Anything for him to do, he was so very bored. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to him, "You thirsty?"

"No, your friend here passed out," He dumped the cup of water on to Dougie's face. Dougie sat up, "What the he - oh yeah."

Harry burst into laughter. Tom thought the drummer was never going to stop laughing.

Pete grinned, "You wanna keep goin'?"

"Yeah."

Harry was still laughing, so Pete threw the plastic cup Tom had given him at him. It hit his head, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It wasn't that funny, gees." Pete rolled his eyes and it was Danny and Tom's turn to laugh at Harry.

Harry tossed the cup at Tom's chest, "Oh shut up."

A while later Harry groaned, "We've been here," He looked down at his watch, "For almost six hours!"

"Almost done and ya know what?"

"What?" Harry asked curious.

"You're my least favorite of the group. You whine too much."

Harry's jaw hit the floor, "Uh - what. . .I. . .uh. . ." He was speechless. No one had ever been so rude to him.

Tom and Danny bit their lips to keep from laughing.

Pete kept talking, "You're not as patient as Thomas over there is, and Dan is quiet unlike you and then Doug over here is. . .well he's alot more fun."

"Anything else you would to say to me?"

"Yes, but it's Dougie's birthday and I don't want to go calling you all them names right now," Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open once again. Pete turned back to the young boy, "I'm done for the night Doug. When that heals up I'll finish the rest."

"Cool. Thanks Pete. How much do I owe you?"

"Since it was your birthday you only have to pay half," He smiled down at Dougie.

"Alright. I can dig that," He sat up and Pete handed him some A&D iontment, "Put some of that on it tonight and it'll help with the pain."

"Thanks again."

Tom took out his wallet and handed some money to Pete, "Here, it's the least I can do for your birthday Dougs."

"Thank you Tom."

"Let's see your tatt mate," Harry said.

Dougie walked over to them, it covered his right shoulder and all the way down to his elbow, "It's an astronaut in a space ship flipping off an alien."

Danny snorted, "That's awesome, different, but awesome."

"Very different," The drummer said.

"It's weird, but I like it," Tom said.

"Come on. Let's go home and go to bed," Harry said.

"Sounds like Heaven to me," The blonde singer replied.

Danny and Dougie followed them out.

"I feel bad that I didn't get you anything," Danny told him.

"Well, if you want to, then you can help me put this stuff on my tatt. It's burns like crazy."

Danny laughed, "Fine. What a great birthday present to give you."

"It sounds awesome to me!"

When they got home Tom and Harry said, "Happy Birthday," to Dougie and they disappeared in their bedrooms. Dougie and Danny went up to Dougie's room and the younger sat on the edge of the bed while Danny knelt in front of him. Danny then began putting the cream onto Dougie's tattoo.

"Bloody hell that burns."

Danny laughed, "You wanted it."

"When you get your next tattoo, I'm going to say the same thing."

"We'll just see about that."

"Thanks for doing this for me Danny."

"It's no problem Doug. I would have done it for you even if it wasn't your birthday."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Dougie reached over pinched Danny's cheek.

"Ah, stooop!" Danny swatted his hand at Dougie's face and smeared the medicine all over him.

"Oh man! Danny! Gees!"

Danny sat back on the floor laughing hysterically. Dougie took this opportunity to grab the tube of medicine and squirt it across Danny's face.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! Tom and Harry are sleeeeeepiiiing!" Dougie said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To wipe this stuff of my face!"

"That's what she said!"

Danny heard Dougie laugh in the bathroom across the hall. Danny and Dougie layed in bed and watched a couple of movies before they drifted off to sleep.

~Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer becasue, well I can't tell you guys. It will just be longer. Reviews?~


	21. A script and some Revenge

~Geez! It's been WAY too long! I am so sorry my sweeties! Well I'm back!~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: None. . .? No slash, seems it like it in this chapter, but no...

Fletch, Mcfly's band manager came running into their house.

"Boys! Boys! You are never going to guess what I did!"

"You found out you have a kinky foott fetish?" Dougie asked from where he was seated on the couch, softly strumming his bass.

Danny, who was of course, sitting beside the younger boy, looked at him chuckling.

"What," Fletch said, "No. That's just wierd, even for you Dougie!"

Tom had been reading Harry Potter and The Prizoner of Azkaban for the millionth time.

He looked up from his novel and asked, "What did you do Fletch?"

"I got you boys to star in a movie!"

"Say what?" Harry, who had been in the middle of throwing his drumsticks in the air and catching them, he missed and they rained down on his head.

"Yepp! It's called Just My Luck! I got the script here!" He threw it over to Tom and the other three boys crowded around him.

"Wait a minute," Harry said rubbing the pain away from his skull, "Is this even real? I mean why would they want us to be in an American film?"

"You're getting popular mate! Now, do you want the job or not?"

"I don't know Fletch. . ." Danny trailed off, reading through the lines a bot more.

"Lindsay Lohan is starring in it."

"Let's do it!" Harry yelled instantly.

"I think it will be fun, but my acting is crap." Dougie commented.

Tom chuckled, "So is mine, but oh well. If Dougie and Harry are in then so am I. What about you Dan?"

"I don't know guys. . ." Danny bit his lip.

Dougie crawled over Tom's lap, wrinkling the script and jumped onto Danny's, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck, "Please, please, please, please, _pleeeaaasse_ Danny!"

Danny rolled his eyes and gave a very overdramatic sigh, "Fine!"

The boys cheered and Dougie slid off of his friend's lap and sat on the floor and leaned up against the couch.

"Excellent! I'm going to call the producers right now!" He left the Mcfly home.

"My _God_, Danny, little Dougs can get you to do just about anything. He has you wrapped around his finger."

"He does not!" The Bolton boy shouted.

"He plays you like a drum mate!" Tom laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Danny huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"Let's make some lunch and then we can watch a film or two." Tom said and he and Harry ventured into the kitchen.

Everything was quiet, minus the sounds of Harry and Tom moving around in the kitchen

"Do you," Danny looked down at his bes mate, "Really play me like a drum?"

"Of course not Danny!" Dougie said while laughing.

"Oh good," Danny sighed in relief.

Soon Tom and Harry brought out sandwhiches and Cherry Cokes.

"Danny it's your turn to pick the film." Harry said through a mouth full of meat, cheese, and bread.

"Can we watch The Goonies, Dan? Pleeeaaassse!" Dougie begged.

"Sure thing Dougs." He got up and went in search opf the requested movie.

He faintly heard a, _da da da Pshhh_, an imitation of a drum solo. It was followed by laughter.

It clearly wasn't Harry, he could drum on anything and make it sound good, Tom was too busy eating his sandwhich, so that leaves Dougie.

_He plays you like a drum mate!_ Rang in his ears.

He threw his hands up, "I'm going to my room!"

His friends stopped laughing and Dougie jumped up to follow youngest member heard a door slam lightly. He knocked on the door, "Danny! Dan! Come on! I was joking! Open up!"

"No!" Danny shouted, immaturely.

Dougie sighed, exasperated, "I'm not leaving until you open the door and I'm just going to keep talking and talking about everyting and anything! So, what shall I start about first; how I'm _bigger_ than you or how. . .I was with your mom last night!"

"Ugh! For the love of God the door isn't even locked!" Danny shouted.

Dougie face-palmed, blushing. He then gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open. Danny was laying on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms as he stared at a Bruce Springsteen posters hat covered the walls and even the ceiling.

"Dan?" Dougie asked, but didn't get an answer.

"What?" Danny grumbled.

Dougie plopped down on the bed, making Danny bounce a little.

"Oh don't be like that, Danny."

"Be like what? Feeling like I've been. . .played like a drum."

"I was _kidding_!You know I would never do anything to hurt you! You're my best friend Danny!"

Danny continued to pout.

Danny jabbed his fingers into the Bolton boy's side and got an imediate reaction. Danny squealed and squirmed and finally fell off the bed, but that didn't stop Dougie. He pounced on top of Danny and tickled his sides.

"S-stop! Stop it! Okay! Okay! Stooooop! I give up! P-please! C-can't b-breathe!" Danny gasped.

Dougie did so, but pinned Danny's arms above his head, "Gotcha!"

"Got me? _Me_?" Danny asked, laughing and then thrust Dougie off of him. Danny took control on the wrestling match and had Dougie face down on the hard wood floor, with an arm pinned behind him.

"I give! I give! I GIVE UP! Let me up! You're breaking my arm!" Dougie muffled into the floor.

Danny finally stood and helped Dougie up.

"I really am sorry Dan. I didn't mean it."

Danny smiled, "It's alright mate!"

Dougie grinned, "So, we're cool?"

The older slapped the younger on the back, "Always mate!"

"So what now?"

Danny shrugged, "I dunno. Want to watch a movie in here?"

"Sure, but you pick."

"I was planning to." Danny went over to his DVD collection and selected one of the most amazing movies in history, well that's what his mum said anyway. He, himself, haven't got to watch it.

They settled on the small sofa against the wall and began watching the film.

About an hour and 15 minutes later Tom and Harry were starting to get worried when Dougie never came back right away. They thought that the Bolton boy has killed him. The other half of Mcfly went up to his room to see what exactly was going on.

They heard the other two boys talking on the other side of Danny's cracked-open bedroom door.

"Oh no! I can't believe it! This really happening? That is so sad, Dougs!"

"I know Dan! I can't believe this!" Dougie sniffled a bit.

Tom and Harry looked at each other confused. What on earth was going on in there?

"Oh my gosh! I got tingles! I'm nearly crying!" Danny shouted and Dougie shushed him.

"I want a house like that! Dougie, you and me could live on a lake in a big white house!"

"Let's do it one day Danny! I want a house like that too! It's so beautiful!"

Tom and Harry left and ventured down the stairs.

"I don't even know what to say." Harry said.

Tom shook his head, "I'm worried about them now."

Tom and Harry played video games for hours. They finally decided to go to bed around 1 o'clock in the morning.

Around 6 in the morning Tom were woken up by some noises coming from Dougie's room.

Tom yawned, "What are they doing now? It's 6 in the bloody morning!"

Tom opened the door to see Danny and Dougie laying on on Danny's bed. Dougie's head resting on Danny's chest and their legs tangled together.

"What are you doing?" Tom shouted, a little too high-pitched.

"Hey, we just got in bed, that film was amazing!" Danny gave a small smile.

"What film?" The blonde asked.

"The Notebook!" Dougie said.

"That's what you guys were crying over earlier?" Tom furrwoed his brow.

"Yeah! We watched it twice!" The Bolton boy said proudly.

"Ugh, you guys do know that we have an interview in like two hours, right?" Tom told them.

"Looks like you goin' solo today Tommy!" Dougie said, laughing.

Danny yawned, "Yeah, too tired."

The two boys went to sleep instantly.

"Great, Harry has tea with his mum tomorrow and you two bloody idiots decided to have a cry fest!"

Tom grumbled under his breath as he stomped to his room. As he got dressed and walked down to his car he was struck with an idea.

Inside the studio the interviewer asked Tom," So, where are the rest of the boys today?"

"They are um, they're home. Well, Harry is out with his mum and Dougie and Danny are still in bed 'cause they - I caught them last night - have you ever seen The Notebook, the movie?"

"No," The interviewer shook his head.

"Now you know it's like a good film, but it's renounced to be the most girliest movie ever. It's not a guy film that you watch with your guy friends. So, anyway last night Harry and I had been playing video games and we heard the TV on and it was quite loud and..."

"Do you all live together like The Monkees?"

"Yeah, we all live together."

"Cool!" The interviewer smiled.

"It's awesome, yeah! We've been living together for about three years. It's brilliant! So, Harry and I walked into Danny's room we saw Danny and Dougie in bed with each other and they're watching The Notebook! And its - but they're into it and Danny _never_ likes films. And he's watching it. It's a tear jerker, a _really_ sad film. And he says, 'Oh no, I can't believe it! Is that really happening?' And Dougie is agreeing wit him. And then by then Danny just yells, 'Oh no I got tingles! I'm nearly crying!'"

They both laughed.

"And they didn't know that we were listening to them. And then at the end, in the movie, the man builds a house as a present for a woman. And Danny goes, 'I want a house like that. Dougie, you and me could live on the lake in a big white house."

Tom continued, "And so this is around 1 o'clock and so anyway this morning at 6 o'clock I get woken up by them and I remember thinking, what are they doing up at 6 and so we get up and..."

"They're building a house!"

"No, no, no! Listen to this!" Tom said smiling.

"I walk into Dougie's room and they're both in bed with each other, in Dougie's bed! And I'm like, 'what are you doing?' And Danny said, 'We just got to bed. That film was amazing!'"

The interviewer threw his head back gave a boisterous laugh.

"They're both in bed with each other after watching the notebook! And I'm like, 'what are you doing?' They are idiots!"

Still laughing the interviewer said, "Oh, what a great story. Pones watching the Notebook and the laying in bed together. The magazines are going to have a field day!"

"Yeah, I know! I should have taken a picture, you know for blackmail!" Tom chuckled.

Revenge is so sweet.

"Anyway, back to the interview. How are and Ms. Falcone?"

After the interview Tom went home and began making himself some lunch. A while later Harry came home.

Dropping his keys on the kitchen counter he said, "Mum and me watched the interview. You know they are to kill you, right?"

Tom shrugged, "Aw well. They deserved it."

"TOM!" Danny and Dougie yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, they found it. I recorded the interview and put the tape in Dougie's room. I reckon they found it.

"Take cover mate." Harry smiled.

"Why? I'm not afraid of them."

"I have the baseball bat!" Danny cried.

"And I have one of Harry's golf clubs!" Dougie shouted.

Tom's widened, "On second thought. I just remembered that Giovanna wanted me to come by her place and...um...I just have to go over there. Bye mate!" He fled the rom and out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Danny and Dougie came stomping down the stairs with their weapons of choice.

"Where is he?" Danny asked, clearly mad.

"He had to go to store." Harry covered for his best friend.

"When he gets home we'll beat the bloody hell out of him!" The youngest stated.

"So, um...what's on the agenda for tonight's movie? The Titanic? Or what about Untamed Heart? That's a tearjerker right there." Harry started laughing.

Danny and Dougie glared at him. They looked at one another and grinned evilly before looking back to Harry.

Harry stopped laughing, "What? Oh come one mates! I was only joking!" With each word he took a step back until his back hit the wall.

"GUYS! Stop it! At least I didn't go on live TV and blab that you two like to watch sappy love films and cuddle and cry while doing so!"

Danny and Dougie closed in on him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry cried.

~Ah! Geez! It's been FOREVER since I've last updated! My sincerest apologies guys!~


End file.
